The Chosen Ones
by RosettaIvory
Summary: TOUKO AND VIDEL (my OC) ARE CHAMPIONS OF UNOVA! THEY'RE ALSO POKEMON MASTERS! Bianca, Cheren and Touya are in a top secret mission that is strictly confidential to the Elite Four, Champions and Professors! Why is the mission a top secret? You'll find out if you read it! *winks*. Rated T because fluffy is gonna go overboard! Oh and I suck at summaries, but the story's much better!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Ok, so I've already written out quite a lot of chapters of this, but I'm gonna upload this chapter up first, if I get some good reviews then I'll upload the next chapter! And so on. ;)**

**-Rosetta**

* * *

**Chapter one (Narrator's POV)**

Videl yawned sleepily as she stretched, she got up and drew her curtains.

_It was going to be a sunny day _she thought as she watched the sun rise.

Shades of pink, red and orange provided a beautiful sunrise as she rummaged in her closet and got changed.

Her outfit consisted of a sky blue ruffle tank top complete with white jean shorts and black high converses. Her black hair cascaded down in gentle waves down to her waist as she brushed it. Her eyes were the colour of the ocean, a deep but ever-changing blue. She put on a white beanie, then secured her Pokeballs on her belt.

"Videl, breakfast is ready" she heard.

"Ok I'm coming mum" she called back.

She went downstairs and took her breakfast to eat on the way to Touko's house. Touko is her best friend. They've known each other since they were children and have been through everything together. She was also older than her, which always annoyed her, since it was only by one month. They were both 15 now but Touko's birthday was coming up in a month. She was waiting for her when Videl came out of her house.

She wore her usual outfit. A white singlet with a black sleeveless jacket complete with jean shorts that has white wings on it and pink high converses. Her eyes were a light, sky blue. Her hair was done up in a high ponytail as always, her cap perched firmly on her head and her brown wavy hair was softly blowing in the light morning breeze.

"Hey what took you so long?" Touko asked.

"Sorry" Videl said sheepishly.

Touko sighed but then smiled as she said,

"You're always late Videl, I don't even mind it anymore".

Videl laughed which sounded like bells to Touko's ears. Touko hated it when Videl was unhappy or having negative thoughts, which was why she always tried to keep her happy. Videl did the same. They were like a place for infinite support for each other. **(Does that even make sense?...)**

"Alright then lets train!" Touko grinned

"Let's go Zekrom!"

The legendary Pokemon roared as he came out of his Pokeball in a great flash of lightning. He was sleek black and his large tail became a electricity generator and started crackling with electricity. His eyes blazed red. **(I kinda read that off the handbook...)**

"Touko...don't you think we should of gone somewhere where the general public wouldn't be having a heart attack when they look out of their window and see a gigantic black dragon outside?" Videl sweat-dropped trying not to laugh.

"Oh right I forgot, sorry" Touko apologised.

"I think we'd better go" Videl said still laughing.

"Right" Touko answered laughing as well.

* * *

** So, how do you guys think? Should I upload the next chapter? It all counts in the reviews! Since I'm new I'm not gonna aim that high... Yet... So if you guys manage to get 15 reviews well then... Next chapter's gonna come up in a day!**

**Rosetta**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! Lolly told me I should upload some more so I'd might as well ;). I change my mind very quickly... Oh and I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

**Chapter two (N'S POV)**

I looked up as a large shadow fell on me.

_It's Touko. _I thought, as I stood watching the black dragon fly away into the distance.

I was wearing a white top with a loose collar with a black undershirt underneath it, green jeans and green converses. My green hair was spiky as always reaching down to midway my back with a green and white cap covering my green eyes. A small cube hung on my jeans. Some bangles on my wrist clinked as I held up the planet on a chain around my neck.

I shook my head.

_I have to find out why my perspective was wrong, why didn't Reshiram accept me? I've seen how Touko and her friend Videl treat their Pokemon I've heard what they say to them. "I love you" they say with adoring eyes. Why? When all the other Pokemon I've meet say other things like "I hate humans" and "humans cannot be trusted". Why would Touko and Videl's Pokemon say such things? But...there isn't only that Ghetsis - my father - is still out there and my first mission is to find him and turn him over to the police. __**(A lot of thinking XD)**_

I mused all this in my head ,as I walked along the trail.

"N"

I looked down "what is it Liepard?"

"Are you alright? You seem worried"

"I'm alright Liepard I was just thinking"

"If you say so."

I cleared my mind, now was not the time to think about this, for now I should just get to the nearest Pokemon Centre. Me and all my other Pokemon friends were getting a bit hungry, and I needed some supplies from a Poke Mart.

* * *

**It's a little short I know, but just in case you forgot, N can talk to Pokemon. Yeah... I'm just introducing all the characters here yeah...**

**RosettaIvory**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres chapter 3... I'm gonna upload 5 chapters and see if I get any reviews... Bit down in the dumps today...**

* * *

**Chapter three (Touko's POV)**

I told Zekrom to land on a big flat stretch of land that seemed perfect for training, and so gently we landed.

"Alright does this look like a good place to train Videl? I asked.

"Yeah this place is just perfect" Videl beamed.

"Ok then Zekrom return!"

The great black dragon disappeared into his Pokeball in a flash. I carefully hooked Zekrom's Pokeball onto my belt and unhooked the Pokeball right beside it.

"I choose you! Samurott!" I called.

A large armoured sea lionlike Pokemon with a sharp horn on top of it's head and golden eyes emerged from the Pokeball.

"Samurott!" Samurott growled.

"In that case Serperior! You're up!" Videl released, (in a blinding flash of light) a forest green snakelike Pokemon, with intimidating amber eyes and golden vine-like patterns around it's body.

He lifted up it's head and screeched,

"Serperior!"

"You get the honour White!" Videl called.

"OK but you'd better not regret it!" I taunted.

Videl laughed "I won't".

**(N'S POV)**

Meanwhile N was at the Pokemon Centre.

"Thank you Nurse Joy" I thanked.

"You're welcome N" Nurse Joy smiled "come again anytime!"

I walked down the street to the Poke Mart, opened the door and walked in.

"Welcome how can I help you?"

"Six lava cookies please" I asked politely.

"Six lava cookies" the shop attendant muttered.

She rummaged through the items on the shelves and produced six lava cookies. Then she wrapped them up in brown paper and gave them to me.

"That would be 60 Poke dollars please" she smiled.

I fished out 60 Poke dollars out of my pocket and handed it to her.

"Thank you! Come again!" She called as I walked out.

Now where to go? I thought.

I shrugged, _I'd might as well just wander around Unova_ I decided.

_It's a good chance to see how other people treat their Pokemon, perhaps there are only some people who will be heartless enough to abandon their Pokemon._

I walked to a clearing in the forest and let my Pokemon out of their Pokeballs. I didn't like keeping them in there, it makes me feel like they're being cooped up in there like animals against their wills.

I gave my friends one lava cookie each. When they had finished eating I put them back in their Pokeballs, feeling bad as I did so.

"Braviary will you mind taking me to Nimbasa city? I have something to do there" I asked Braviary.

"Of course, get on and I'll take you there"

"Thanks Braviary" I smiled gratefully.

* * *

**Yaay that's chapter three... Chapter four coming up... I don't own Pokemon...if I did I would make Touko (in the manga) fall in love with N...**

**RosettaIvory**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I suck at battle scenes so I'm sorry if its really bad...**

**Heres Chapter four!**

* * *

**Chapter four (Videl's POV)**

"Serperior! Leaf Blade!" I shouted.

"Samurott! Dodge it and use Megahorn! Touko yelled.

"Wrap around Samurott Serperior! Then use Leaf Storm!" I cried out.

"Samurott!" Touko warned.

But Serperior was too fast, he slithered along the ground and wrapped up Samurott as swift as a Zebstrika and Samurott who was too busy trying to get free, got an overwhelming Leaf Storm in the face!

"A direct hit! I cheered "Return Serperior!"

Serperior disappeared into its Pokeball in a beam of light.

"Take a good rest" I told the Pokeball that held Serperior.

"You did well Samurott now return! Touko reassured.

Samurott also disappeared into it's Pokeball.

"Go! Leavanny!" Touko shouted throwing a Pokeball as she did so.

A green bug like Pokemon emerged from the Pokeball it had leaves for hands and had clothing made out of leaves. It had two yellow antennas coming out of its yellow head's forehead and red eyes.

"Leavanny!" Leavanny shrieked.

"Right then Volcarona! It's your time to shine! I hurled Volcarona's Pokeball with all my might.

A orange, white, black and pale blue six winged moth-like Pokemon burst out from the Pokeball. It had glowing blue eyes.

"Vooooool" Volcarona let out a battle cry.

One win did not mean that you have an advantage no, it is quite possible that the advantage might turn to your opponents side - with a single attack even.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Touko say,

"Leavvany! Use X-Scissor!"

* * *

**O_O Bit fast? I think so... Felt like it when I was re-reading it... don't forget to R&R btw XD**

**RosettaIvory**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm... not very sure what this chapter is for... All well -_-'**

* * *

**Chapter five (Braviary's POV)**

I love how my wings feel when I'm flying, its so relaxing. I glance down at the scenery below me.

"It's beautiful" I breathed.

I saw hills with lush green grass and rivers that looked like sparkling diamonds glittering up at the sky.

I heard my passenger - N - say softly,

'It truly is beautiful"

I looked down once more and sealed the image deep within my mind.

* * *

**Yup absolute randomness XD **

**RosettaIvory**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sigh...none of you... Except for Lolly... None of you left ****_any _****reviews... Well, I'm gonna upload everything I have then... This is my "last ditch" effort... I'm not gonna care about reviews anymore... **

* * *

**Chapter six (Touko's POV)**

I realised it too late.

X-Scissor hits hard. Volcarona reeled back but quickly recovered. Volcarona was a fire and bug type after all.

"Volcarona! Counter it with Heat Wave! Videl shouted quickly.

A wave of heat rushed towards Leavvany. X-Scissor had hit hard but Heat Wave hit harder. Leavvany tried to get up slowly and use another X-Scissor, but fainted before it she could.

"Ah! Leavvany! Are you alright?" I ran up to her.

"Leeeeee" Leavvany crooned weakly.

I smiled.

"Have a rest Leavvany"

I took Leavvany's Pokeball out and Leavvany disappeared inside it in a flash of white light. I called to Videl.

"You're doing pretty well!"

"Thanks Touko, you too I guess" Videl laughed lightly. But her eyes were narrowed in thought.

Videl took out Volcarona's Pokeball.

"Return Volcarona!"

Videl retrieved Volcarona into her Pokeball.

"Have a good rest Volcarona, you deserve it."

I took out a Pokeball.

"Now it's time to make a comeback! Gothitelle! I choose you!"

A Pokemon with a light purple face and blue eyes with white bows down it's black gowned body and a white bow on the back of its head appeared out of the Pokeball.

"Gothhhhhh" Gothitelle whispered.

"Gothitelle huh? Then I choose Hydreigon! Videl yelled with excitement.

In a great flash of light a dragon type Pokemon came out roaring a battle cry. It had six black narrow wings and a black neck and arms. Blue and reddish purple covered the rest of it's body. It had small claws that looked like heads and sharp teeth. It had black eyes with reddish purple pupils. It's tail ended with black.

"Hydreigon! Use Dragon Pulse!" Videl shouted as loud as she could.

"Gothitelle! Use Psychic!" I shouted as well to Gothitelle.

The powerful blue Dragon Pulse streamed out from Hydreigon's jaw which collided with the Psychic that came pouring out of Gothitelle's hands. Both struggled to get the upper hand before the two attacks exploded, sending dust and pebbles into the air.

Videl and I both coughed and strained our eyes to see who is still standing while trying to shield our faces. When the cloud of dust cleared away we both gasped at the sight. Both Pokemon were knocked out. We both rushed to see if our respective Pokemon were ok.

"Gothitelle! Are you alright? I cradled her head in my arms.

"Gothhhh..." Gothitelle moaned.

"Hydreigon!" I heard Videl cry out.

I looked down at Gothitelle and murmured quietly,

"Have a good rest Gothitelle, I'll get you to a Pokemon Centre as soon as I can!"

I unhooked Gothitelle's Pokeball.

"Return!"

Gothitelle disappeared into it's Pokeball with a small click as the Pokeball closed.

I ran over to Videl.

"Videl how's Hydreigon?" I asked her urgently.

"H-he's alright I just gave him a Hyper Potion, but he still looks like he's in pain." Videl replied worriedly. "How's Gothitelle?" Videl looked at me with worry in her eyes.

"She alright. She isn't as hurt as Hydreigon, I think he took most of the damage when Psychic and Dragon Pulse exploded. He must of flew in front of Gothitelle when it happened" I mused.

"Well Hydreigon is a really fast flyer, I guess that must be what happened"

Videl patted Hydreigon's head.

"Great job Hydreigon we're going to get you to a Pokemon Centre right away"

Videl looked up at me determinedly when she put Hydreigon back into his Pokeball to give him a rest.

She stood up and threw a Pokeball into the air.

In a blazing light, lit by fire, a giant white dragon Pokemon came roaring out of it's Pokeball. Her eyes were glowing blue and her giant tail heated up and flames swirled around it. Silver rings surrounded her ankles, wrists, tail and neck.

Videl turned to me and asked,

"Touko where is the nearest Pokemon Centre?"

I pondered out loud.

"Well since we are slightly to the side of Desert Resort then I would say Nimbasa City" I decided.

"I thought there would be a sandstorm here if we are slightly to the side of _Desert_ Resort, I mean doesn't it have a sandstorm there all the time?" Videl asked, with a question mark appearing above her head.** (A/N it does have a sandstorm all the time... I just made it convenient so that they can battle without sand flying into their faces...)**

"No, we just happened to be here when it's not in middle of a sandstorm for once" I smiled wearily.

"Hmm, either way- Reshiram!" Videl suddenly called up to the other half of Zekrom. The legendary Reshiram.

"Will you take us to Nimbasa City please?" Videl pleaded Reshiram.

Reshiram picked up Videl and I, and placed us carefully on her neck, so that we could hang on to the ring on her neck if we need to, and took off. Reshiram's powerful wings ripped throughout the air getting Videl and I to Nimbasa in no time flat.

When we arrived Videl called Reshiram back into it's Pokeball.

"Thanks Reshiram you've been a big help" she thanked her.

Reshiram simply bowed her head and disappeared into her Pokeball.

She turned around as she heard my small gasp, and saw my eyes wide open in shock.

There right in front of me was a teenage boy about 17 years old, with green spiky hair that reached down to his waist, a white loose collar top with a black undershirt, green jeans, green converses, a mini planet on a necklace on his neck, a small cube that hung on his jeans and a green and white cap covering his green eyes.

"N-N?" I whispered.

* * *

**To make up for the short (and random) chapter before, I made a longer one. Hope you like. Please R&R...**

**RosettaIvory**


	7. Chapter 7

**... Here's the next chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter seven (Videl's POV)**

I stared at him. The 17 year old who started everything. N. Right there in front of Touko.

I heard Touko whisper hoarsely.

"N-N?"

I've always suspected that Touko had feelings for N but, of course she didn't admit it. Not that I don't have feelings for someone but the person I like probably doesn't even think of me that way. I snapped back to the scene in front of me at the moment.

N was looking surprised as well as he mumbled something like "I need to go" and ran off. His Pokemon followed behind him, nodding it's head at us once as an greeting. I smiled and waved back as did Touko but she did it a bit more half-heartedly. I sighed and stepped gracefully towards Touko.

"Touko we'd better get our Pokemon to a Pokemon Centre" I reminded her gently.

Touko's eyes that were clouded with sadness of knowing that she fell for someone who may never be hers, suddenly became alert as she grabbed my arm and practically dragged me towards Nimbasa. I protested that I could walk myself but she continued dragging me, commercially so.

Finally we arrived at the Pokemon Centre. Touko barged in, her eyes looking worried as she glanced at the Pokeball that I guessed contained Gothitelle. I looked at the Pokeball that contained Hydreigon feeling worried as well. We both knew it wasn't any of anyone's fault, it was just that the two attacks were the equal strength which lead to the explosion.

"Nurse Joy!" I cried out when we got to the front desk,

"Our Pokemon, they're hurt really badly!"

Nurse Joy's face turned grim as I told her what happened.

"Alright I'll see what I can do" she promised.

Nurse Joy ushered Touko and I to the waiting room. I spun around.

"Our Pokemon will be OK with Nurse Joy, she's the best nurse there is." I stated.

Touko nodded slowly.

"Touko, you weren't really focusing on the battle were you?" I asked accusingly.

"I..." Touko looked away as she sat down on a chair.

I let out a huff.

"It's about N isn't it?" I said plainly.

Touko stared at me in shock and stuttered,

"H-how did you know?"

I winked at her,

"I'm your best friend Touko, do you think I wouldn't be able to see if something was wrong?"

Touko looked down her face going a little pink as she realised what I was getting at and muttered something like,

"Am I really that easy to read?"

I chuckled quietly and sat down next to her.

"Easy as an open book Touko" I teased.

Touko blushed even harder.

"I-it's only a crush I-I'll get over it soon..." Touko trailed off, knowing that it was much, much more than just a crush.

"Tut tut Touko you shouldn't lie to yourself, N stole your heart didn't he? I said in a singsong voice dangling my feet as I spoke.

Touko sighed in defeat and admitted,

"I guess he did didn't he?..."

"Heh you didn't stutter this time Touko" I said cheekily.

"Well it's not like I'm the only one in this kind of situation Videl" Touko retorted.

"What about you and Touya?"

This time I was the one who was blushing.

"T-Touya is traveling around Unova, and besides he is our childhood friend why would I like someone who I've known for all my life?

I was blushing so hard that I wouldn't be surprised if I got a nosebleed from all the blood rushing to my face.

_Why can't I say Touya's name without stuttering over it? _**(A/N in case you haven't noticed, a sentence that's in italics are the person's thoughts.)**

"And you just saw N, T-Touya could be anywhere"

I still stuttered over Touya's name.

*Ca-Chunk*

The door to the waiting room opened and closed.

A teenage boy that looked about 17 years old stepped into the room.

He was wearing light blue jacket with dark blue at the collar and wrist, a black undershirt, black track pants, red converses and red cap. He had brown eyes and brown spiky hair.

"Speak of the devil!" Touko said, surprised and smugly.

"T-Touya!"

I blushed heavily.

"Oh hey! Videl, Touko" Touya smirked teasingly at the both of us. Or so I thought.

* * *

**Spoiler Alert...**

**what I meant by that (the last sentance) was that, Touya was only smirking at Videl... Not much of a spoiler but it'll help you understand what I meant, in other words, it's not a spoiler. **

**RosettaIvory**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight guys... Yay... Somebody cheer me up...**

**Lolly: *gives candy floss ice-cream* **

**Me: YEAAH I LOVE THAT STUFF... She managed to make me happy...**

* * *

**Chapter eight (Touya's POV)**

I walked into the waiting room of the Pokemon Centre and shut the door.

"Speak of the devil!"

I heard a familiar voice say smugly.

"T-Touya!?"

I looked up and smirked at her. Videl. The one who was currently blushing furiously. Also the one who I like.

"Oh hey! Videl, Touko"

Touko grinned at me and said,

"We were just talking about you Touya"

"Oh! Did you say that I'm the best trainer in Unova? I joked.

"Haha no we were just talking about how Videl- mmmmmmmmffffttttt"

Videl muffled Touko's mouth with her hand.

"We were just talking about how _Touko_ is losing her touch at battling!" Videl said quickly.

I laughed knowing that Videl was hiding something, but I wasn't going to probe into it.

"Well I'm gonna go and buy some supplies from the Poke Mart, so see ya"

I held up one hand in farewell and Touko waved. But Videl however just smiled at me. A really cute smile. I offered her a smile in return. She flushed red before ducking her head down as I walked out.I chuckled to myself when I shut the door.

"Hehehe well it looks like we've both fallen for each other huh?" I said softly to myself before walking slowly towards the Poke Mart.

*BAM*

"Ah sorry!"

A guy with spiky green hair and a cap that covered his eyes said quickly.

"It's ok" I replied.

I studied him for a second before realising,

"Hey! You're N aren't you? I asked.

The guy that I presumed was N looked at me with a surprised look on his face.

"How do you know?" He asked curiously.

"Well"

I started then stopped as I heard my name being called.

"Touya!"

I turned around and saw Videl and Touko running towards me. A little black and blue fox-like Pokemon was running beside Videl. It had blue eyes and the tip of it's black fur was blue.** (A/N SHINY ZORUA!)**

"Zorua!" It panted commercially.

"Touya, our Pokemon just finished being treated and so we rushed over to-"  
Touko broke off suddenly and stared at N.

Videl looked at what Touko was staring at then quickly finished off what Touko was going to say.

"So we rushed over to ask if you knew about the masked ball next week in Nimbasa."

I blinked in surprise.

"What's the big occasion?" I asked.

"Apparently it's about celebrating how its the first time in Unova there has ever been two Champions." Videl replied proudly. "And also...I think it's about Touko and I being the first Pokemon Masters in Unova, and the youngest...and _that_"

I laughed.

"Am I invited?" I teased.

"Of course you're invited! You're our childhood friend, but...it's partly because of _that_..." Videl trailed off.

Videl's Zorua nudged her leg.

"Zorua?"

Zorua looked up at Videl with big, questioning eyes.

"Nothing's wrong Zorua I'm fine!" Videl smiled a rather weak smile.

"So are you coming?"

Videl looked at me with her ocean blue eyes.

"Sure why not?" I gave her an easy grin.

"If it's about that as well, then Bianca and Cheren is invited too right?" I asked curiously.

Videl nodded.

"Looks like the whole gang is here huh?" I smirked.

Videl blushed and said, "Well then see ya!" Before grabbing Touko's hand, since Touko was still standing there staring at N.

"Come on lovebird" she rolled her eyes before dragging her towards Route 5.  
Although, N was doing the exact same thing. I snapped my fingers in front of him.

"Hey, you awake?"

N blinked a few times and nodded.

"Having a case of love sickness are we?" I smirked at him while he gaped at me before saying - actually more like stuttering -

"w-what do you mean, I don't have a crush on Touko!"

He clamped his mouth shut as he realised the hole he just dug himself in.

"Well I think you do" I chuckled.

"You're coming to that ball. Even if I drag you there" I stated before walking off to what I was heading to before the delay, aka the Poke Mart.

* * *

**If ya wanna know what "****_that" _****is about well, I guess you need to beg me in the reviews hmmm? A hint though, it's got something to do with the "mission" mentioned in the summary. I didn't put that there for the sake of it!**

**RosettaIvory**


	9. Chapter 9

** Hey guys! Chapter nine. I'm starting be a little less sad. That ice-creams helping a lot. **

**Lolly: Want chocolate next?**

**Me: Chocolate... GIMME CHOCOLATE!**

* * *

**Chapter nine (N's POV)**

I stared at the teenage boys back of who I presume is called Touya as he walked towards the Poke Mart.

_Was it true? Do I really have a crush on Touko? And how did Touya know that? Am I that easy to read? And what was that about me going to the ball even if he was going to drag me there? _

Thoughts like those swirled in my head in a mad frenzy as I tried to make sense of what I am feeling. Frustration and confusion overwhelmed me. I grabbed Braviary's Pokeball. It was just too much for me to work out and being in a crowded city was not helping. I opened Braviary's Pokeball, then heard footsteps running towards me. I turned around and saw Touko run up to me, a bit out of breath.

"N, wait"

She held up one hand as she recovered then straighten when she did.

"Are you...going to the ball? She asked a little hesitantly.

I smiled.

"Depends on what kind of ball it is" I replied teasingly.

Touko blushed then stammered.

"I-it's an masked ball so no one will know who's who.."

She was really cute when she blushes... Wait what am I thinking?

I smirked.

"So does that mean you're asking me to a date?"

Touko blushed even more than she already was. I'm surprised that she doesn't get a nosebleed from all the blood going to her face.

"I-I it's not like that, I-I just wanted to know if you were going to go or not..." Touko said defensively.

I laughed.

"Sure, I'll come to the ball" I winked "see you there then"

I leaped onto Braviary's back who, was already on the air waiting.

"Going so soon?"

"I'm coming back in a week Braviary don't get too sad" I joked.

Braviary ignored my last comment.

"To Undella?"

"Yeah"

Undella Town was the place I always go when I need to think about things. Everything is quiet and peaceful, except for the waves rolling gently to shore and Krabbys scurrying around in the sand.

After about 15 minutes we arrived and I let out all my Pokemon for them to have a stretch and play. Then I sat down on a rock and started thinking.

_Do I really have a crush with Touko? But even I do... that doesn't mean that... she... likes me... in fact she might like someone else... But, since she asked me to the ball I might as well come. Disguised with a mask. Of course I would have to do something about my hair._

I laughed lightly at the thought.

_Since its a ball I guess it's an tie occasion so...I'll probably need to do some shopping..._

I grimaced inwardly at _that_ thought

_Well I guess I can deal with Ghetsis later. He doesn't seem to be active much anyway..._

I stood up and asked my Pokemon friends to come back into their Pokeballs, only for a little while though. There was one Pokemon however that did not come back.

"Braviary are you not tired? I could ask someone else to take me to Black city"

"I'm fine, I don't get tired that easily"

"Alright but if you do tell me and I'll ask someone else."

I climbed onto Braviary's back and we sped off to Black city. I normally don't go to crowded places, but Black city just happened to sell some formal outfits suitable for a ball and such.

Braviary let me down as we arrived.

"Thanks Braviary, you should rest now"

I returned Braviary to its Pokeball feeling a little guilty that I was cooping up my friends like that. I walked into the nearest formal clothing shop and started browsing.

* * *

**Lots of thinking this chapter ^_^ oh and I'm gonna tell you about "****_that_****" when the ball starts. ^_^ oh and do you wanna know something random? Too bad I'm telling you XD, I gave maya two blocks of chocolate for her B-Day. Don't believe me? Go ask her _ she'll probably tell you "it was yummy" or something. I told you I was gonna tell you something random. XP**

**RosettaIvory**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm starting to think I'm nocturnal, I feel I'm more awake when it's nighttime. Maybe I'm a vampire? I hope I'm not, I don't particularly like sparkling in the sun when I walk in to it. - twilight reference XD. Oh I'm going off topic XD. **

**Lolly: yes Rosetta you are.**

**Me: ... No candy? **

**Lolly: no that was just to get you back in the spirit of uploading stuff again, since you were depressed about people not reviewing.**

**Me: ... I feel used...**

* * *

**Chapter ten (Videl's POV)**

"Come on Touko!" I cried.

I dragged her towards Route 5 to let out Reshiram so that we can fly to Castilla City.

Castilla City has the best dresses that most girls can only dream for; Lacey dresses, long flowing dresses with golden lining, ruffled dresses with sashes, dresses made out of soft silky fabric, cream, pink, blue you name it they have it.

"Touko!" I waved my hand in front of her "are you there?"

"Huh?"

"Finally!" I exhaled. "You took long enough to recover"

"Oh! Sorry..." Touko replied sheepishly. "I totally spaced out there didn't I?"

"Yeah I think N was too" I sighed "you guys are a perfect match for each other..."

"Who's a perfect match for who?"

I whipped around at that familiar female voice.

"Bianca!"

I yelled in happiness before Bianca bombarded me with a hug that sent us sprawling down on the ground.

She was wearing her usual outfit. A white dress that reached down to under her knees with buttons on the sides of her hips with an orange blouse over top, Orange tights with yellow flat shoes and an green and white beanie sat snugly on her has blonde hair that reached just below her ears that sticks in little tuffs under her beanie. Her eyes are a sparkling olive green.

I laughed then helped Bianca up (getting up first before that of course) and asked her while dusting myself off,

"What are you doing here for?"

Bianca grinned and replied,

"Well I was in a Musical with Cinccino, and when I came out I saw you and Touko walking towards Route 5, and I thought I might say hi!"

"Speaking of which where is Touko?" She went on, looking around.

"She's right-huh?"

I turned to where Touko was a minute ago but she wasn't there.

"Where'd she go?" I asked Bianca.  
"I don't know I saw her less than a minute ago..." Bianca sighed.

"Hey guys!"

Both me and Bianca turned towards rapid footsteps coming our way. Touko arrived flushed with excitement and happiness that came radiating off her in waves. She stopped in front of us and panted for a few seconds. Bianca and I shared an amused look with each other.

"Touko!" I scolded "why did you run off like that? We thought that you got kidnapped of something!" I paused. "Ok that might just be a little over the top but still!"

Touko pouted and started saying excuses, which then started an comical argument.

Bianca giggled at us quietly, and then into fits of laughter which had tears coming out of her eyes as our argument grew more and more outrageous. We both paused and stared at her. Seeing how she was trying so hard to contain her laughter but ultimately failing to do so we also burst into giggles. I recovered first, and saw how we had an wide open space in front of us, I let out Reshiram.

Reshiram appeared with flames swirling all around. I went up to Reshiram, she lowered its neck down to me and nuzzled me as I hugged it. The flames that normally would hurt anyone else who got too close to it, didn't hurt me, but of course those flames wouldn't hurt people that I know who might be around.

"Awwwwwwwww"

Bianca's voice slowly went from low to high.

She clasped her hands together and her eyes had sparkles in them as she said dreamily,

"I wish I had a Pokemon like that..."

Touko laughed lightly as she said,

"Bianca...Don't you already have Pokemon like that? You're gonna make them feel bad if you wish for things like that"

Bianca gasped then picked up her Cinccino who had tears in her eyes.  
"Cinccino! I didn't mean that I didn't like you how you are! I like you just the way you are!"

Bianca cried as she hugged Cinccino to her chest.

"Cinn Cinccino!"

"Well. What's all this commotion about?"

Bianca literally leaped into the speaker's arms.

"CHEREN!"

* * *

**Me: hmm Lolly should I tell them?**

**Lolly: I dunno... Should you?**

**Me: *smacks her on the head* I'm asking for your opinion!**

**Lolly: oww... Fine... Tell them!" **

**Me: THIS IS GONNA HAVE CHERENxBIANCA!**

**Lolly: you're so loud...**

**Me: what was that?**

**Lolly: uh nothing... Rosetta doesn't own Pokemon...**

**Me: would love to though...**

**RosettaIvory**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Be warned! This chapters fluffy! You have be warned...**

**Lolly: don't worry it's only fluffy near the end.**

**Me: DON'T SPOIL IT *grabs a hammer outta nowhere* YOU WANT ME TO HIT YOU WITH THIS?**

**Lolly: no miss...**

**Me: so where's my Vanilla Coke?**

**Lolly: *runs off in search of Vanilla Coke* **

* * *

**Chapter eleven (Bianca's POV)**

"CHEREN!"

I jumped into his arms.

"Woah Bianca it's only been what, one day and you're already missing me? Cheren chuckled.

I pouted at him and he laughed again.

He was wearing what he always does; a white V top with orange lines outlining the V, a sea blue jacket with a white collar and black buttons, black skinny jeans, blue and black sneakers and glasses. He has short black hair that spikes downwards that reaches a little below his ears which has a bit of it that sticks upwards on his head.

Videl and Touko giggled and I turned around to look at them.

They were giving each other amused, knowing looks, since I confided to them last month that Cheren is boyfriend.

We held hands together and walked towards Videl and Touko were standing. Videl looked pointedly at our hands and raised an eyebrow at Cheren. Since we all knew each other we were born basically, Cheren knew exactly what she meant with that look, as did I. But since it was directed at Cheren and not me I just waited for him to say it.

Cheren rubbed the back of his head and sighed "I thought Bianca told you Videl...she's..my girlfriend"

Videl laughed "she did tell us Cheren I just wanted to actually hear it from you, or else we - Videl gestured towards Touko and her - would have to kick your butt"

Cheren chuckled "Videl I wouldn't hurt Bianca like that, and you know it."

"Yeah" Videl smiled.

"Hey Videl?" Touko looked at Cheren and I "should we leave these lovebirds alone and buy some dresses?"

Videl giggled "that's exactly what I was about to say!" "Oh and Cheren? You are coming to the ball right? Everyone in Unova is invited! And of course there's **that**, so you kinda _have_ to be there now!"

Cheren rolled his eyes "of course I'm coming idiot"

Touko laughed at that, I joined in.

We all heard something go FLUMP on the ground and turned to see want it was.

A girl that looked about 11 quickly gathered her things that her scattered all around and put them in her sky blue bag. She was wearing a hot pink t-shirt and dark blue denim shorts with light blue flats. She had dark brown hair that went down to her waist and brown doe eyes.

Videl and Touko immediately went to help pick her stuff up, since they were already picking them up I just stayed put.

"O-oh! You're Miss Videl and Miss Touko!" The girl cried out "oh I can pick these up myself you don't have to help me!"

The girl was getting more and more flustered by the minute.

"It's ok, we want to help" Touko replied warmly, as she handed the girl her Pokeballs.

"Oh! I haven't told you my name yet! My name's Maya, pleased to meet you Miss White, Miss Scarlet!" **(A/N yup it's Lolly, in case you don't know Lolly's real name is Maya. She wanted me to put her in. Oh yeah. You know how Maya has Singingshipping? Thats her and Jordan, FriendBlackshipping is VidelxTouya. Videl is me. I used Videl cos I like the name ^_^'. Oh and my last name Scarlet? Fairy Tail...)**

By then all of Maya's stuff was in her bag so she stood up and bowed her head Videl and Touko.

"Oh please, you don't have to be so formal!' Videl laughed good naturally "just call me Videl it's no big deal"

Touko laughed "me too, I can't stand people calling me that."

"Oh ok. Um...can I...can I please get your autographs?" Maya rushed on "oh you don't have too! I'll understand if you don't want to!'

One of Maya's Pokeball opened and a Servine appeared.

"Ser! Vine! Servine ser!_ (Maya how many times do I have to tell you? Don't be so mild!)_

"Sorry Servine..." Maya trailed off.

"Ser!"_ (What am I going to do with you...)_

Touko and Videl looked at each other and laughed.

"Of course you can have our autograph Maya! Videl said kindly.

"Really? Thank you so much!"

Maya rummaged around in her bag and pulled out a notebook with a pen.

Videl took the pen and notebook and signed on the page Maya pointed for her to sign on. Her signature was a neat, loopy one that ended with line under it, all in one stroke of course. Touko signed it after her. Her signature however was a scribbly one, one that people can't make out what it says. I know because we practised our signatures when we were 14 and have kept them ever since.  
"Touko, Videl I think you're blocking the way" I called to them. Cheren sent me an amused look.

"Oh! You're right! Come on Touko! Lets go to Casteila! Bye Maya!

Videl dragged Touko over to Reshiram.

"Bye lovebirds!" See you at the ball!"

"Bye Videl, Touko!"

Maya waved her arms energetically as Videl and Touko took off to Casteila.

"See you at the ball!" I yelled to them.

"We'll see you there!" Cheren shouted.

Touko and Videl turned and gave us a thumbs up. They grew smaller and smaller until they were only a speck in the sky as they dashed on to Casteila City.

Maya gave us a cheery grin, of which I returned and went towards the Driftveil Drawbridge.

I tugged on Cheren's arm.

"We should do some shopping too Cheren!"

Cheren let out a bark of laughter.

"Yeah Bianca, I know you want to"

"Let's go then!"

I tugged out Jellicent's Pokeball. **(A/N it's a female guys...) **

"Go Jellicent!"

"Jelli!" Jellicent cried.

"Jellicent is big enough for two so let's go!"

I climbed onto Jellicent's head and Cheren followed suit.

"To Casteila as well!" I pumped my arm up.

Cheren snickered.

"Well if we were going to go to Castelia anyway, why didn't we just hitch a ride with Touko and Videl?

I laughed peals of laughter.

"I just want to be with you that's why"

Cheren smirked at me, and kissed me on the lips. It was soft and intimidate, and I found myself leaning into it. Finally we broke off for air, we were both flushed and our eyes were bright.

"Well I can safely say, that I stole your first kiss."

Cheren roared with laughter as I punched him in the arm, embarrassed. "You could of at least kissed me someplace more romantic..."

"Oh and you taste like candy-floss"

My face, was as red as a tomato.

* * *

**Me: well what kinda place would you want your first kiss to be at then Bianca?**

**Bianca: well... Maybe somewhere by the ocean? In the forest? On top of an mountain? By a lake? **

**Me and Lolly: ...**

**Lolly: she's talkative...**

**Me: I'd say so...**

***bianca going on and on about romantic places for your first kiss***

**Lolly: ... Rosetta doesn't own Pokemon...**

**RosettaIvory**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, this is the last chapter that I have already written. No that doesn't mean that this whole thing is done, I'm working on chapter 13. It's a good thing I haven't got writers block yet!**

**Lolly: you've only uploaded 12 chapters...**

**Me: ...and you just had to rub that in...**

**Touko: ummm Rosetta doesn't own Pokemon...**

**Me: wish I did...**

* * *

**Chapter twelve (Touya's POV)**

I came out of the Poke Mart, my bag completely stuffed with supplies. It was a little heavy but I didn't mind, it was good to be prepared.

_I seem to be doing a lot of shopping today... I need to go and buy something formal for the ball. The best place for clothes and stuff is Casteila...I'm in Nimbasa...which means Desert Resort. _

I frowned.

_Which Pokemon is best suited for fighting against a sandstorm and managed to through it? I guess I can fly through above it, it would be much easier that way. _

"Escavalier!" **(A/N Escavalier can levitate. Which in my books, means that he can fly. I read it from my handbook. So that should be 100% true. I think.)**

I tossed Escavalier's Pokeball into the air.

"Cavalier!"

"Escavalier can you please take me to Casteila City? You probably heard already, but I kinda need a suit for the ball." I asked Escavalier.

Escavalier nodded and offered his back.

I swung myself up and we flew on to Casteila.

_-10 minutes later-_

"Thanks Escavalier, return!"

"Escava" Escavalier said as he disappeared into his Pokeball.

I looked up at the towering skyscrapers of Casteila City.

It's going to be a long day... I thought as I looked wearily at all the shops and sweat-dropped.

_How am I suppose to get through all these shops in a week?_

I sighed, then proceeded to walk towards the nearest store.

After what seemed like 2 hours I finally found something that would be suitable. Formal but not too formal, and something that won't choke you to death.  
"That's $200 Poke Dollars please" said the attendant to the store.

I silently handed over the money and the attendant wrapped it up and put it in a bag for me.

"Thank you! Have a good day!"

The bell jingled as I walked out.

Once again I called Escavalier out.

"Hey Escavalier, can you please take me home? I'm gonna dump this in my room and have some dinner. Its 7:18" I said while glancing at my red Xtransceiver that I had received for my 15th birthday from Videl.

"Esss" _(of course)_

Once again Escavalier let me onto his back and we flew towards Nuvema Town.

It's been awhile since I've been there. Normally I would just rest at the nearest Pokémon Centre, but I haven't had my mum's cooking for at least a month, and she makes "to die for" lasagne.

I dreamed of the lasagne and a little bubble appeared above my head. Escavalier looked up at my bubble with lasagne in the middle and sweat-dropped.

"Cavalier Esca" _(I knew he loves lasagne but that that much...) _**(A/N I haven't even had lasagne before...)**

_-25 minutes later of Touya dreaming of lasagne and Escavalier sweat-dropping at Touya's proclamations of him loving lasagne-_

*Ca chunk*

"Mum I'm home!" I called.

_I could smell that delicious scent of lasagne... _

"Oh welcome back honey! You're just in time for dinner too!" My mother greeted bustling around in the kitchen.

"How are you doing son?" I heard a booming voice coming from the dinner table.

"Never been better, especially because its lasagne night" I joked leaving my bag by my room, and coming back downstairs.

My father chuckled loudly.

"That's my boy"

Just as I sat down, my mother placed a steaming large bowl of lasagne in the middle of the table that had a large spoon in the bowl. She returned with three plates; one for me, one for my father and one for herself. **(A/N I had to consult Lolly on how you eat lasagne. Don't give me that look I've never had it before, how do you expect me to know if I've never had it before?...)**

"Well then, eat up!" My mother laughed as my father and I lunged for the spoon.

I got it first and started piling my plate with lasagne.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm so good..."

I literally went to heaven after that first bite.

After around about three platefuls I was stuffed.

"I think I'm gonna go and sleep..." I groaned, clutching my stomach.

"Ok sweetie don't forget to have a shower!" My mother called.

"Will do" I muttered.

* * *

**No Touya is not clutching his stomache cos he needs to throw up, he's just stuffed. XD. I made cupcakes today. ...ok that was random.**

**Lolly: you're always random...**

**Me: hey I heard that!**

**Bianca: I like candy-floss!**

**Me: that's probably why Cheren said you tasted like it... **

**RosettaIvory**


	13. Chapter 13

**Just so you know guys, my deadline is Sunday, so I will definitely upload a chapter before Sunday. We got that? Good.**

**Lolly: my deadline is also Sunday**

**Me: I know. I came up with the idea in the first place...**

**Lolly: hmph... Rosetta does not own Pokemon. How many times do I have to say this? **

**Me: everytime Lolly, ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter thirteen (Cheren's POV)**

Bianca literally dragged me to every shop in Casteila City, hiding in alleyways when we happen to see Videl or Touko.I was carrying a bunch of bags from Bianca's frenzy shopping.

She would go into 10 fancy dress shops and come out with a dress that she bought, shove it into my hand.** (A/N they're in bags...)**

Then she would go to 15 shoe shops, buy a pair that she liked, then shove them into my hands.

Next was the accessories, I would say that those were the worse since she went to about 28 of those kinds of shops but, the makeup was the worse. We went to 36 of those kinds of shops, until finally, Bianca had everything she wanted/needed.

She turned to me with a evil glint in her eye.

I sweat-dropped and knew what was gonna next.

"You're next..."

Bianca grabbed my arm (which was loaded with shopping bags) and dragged me towards the nearest clothing shop.

"Let's see..." She muttered, looking through the racks of clothing.

-one hour later-

"Are we finished?..." I groaned under all the shopping bags.

"Yup!" Bianca turned and smiled at me brightly.

I fiddled around with my Pokeballs until I finally managed to grab the one I wanted.

The Pokeball shot a red laser beam, and a black eel-like Pokemon appeared. It has a yellow underside and to claws that acted like arms.

"Eelektross can you take us back home please? We did some... Shopping..." I held up one bag of shopping for Eelektross to see.

"Eelek" _(you look like you've been tortured by the devil herself with all those bags...)_

I sighed.

"maybe I was..."

"Tross Eelektross!" (Well, get on then!)

"Thanks Eelektross." I sent him a grateful grin.

"Tross" _(anytime)_

-half an hour later-

"Thanks Eelektross, I know we were really heavy with all the bags and all." I said. Bianca just looked at me and sweat-dropped. "So take a rest!"

I sent Eelektross back in his Pokeball.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" I kissed Bianca's forehead softly, and snickered when she blushed.

She took the shopping bags that were hers.

"B-bye" she murmured, before running towards her house.

I turned and glared into the eyes of someone who was shrouded in darkness.

"I know you're there, come out, now!" I hissed.

A Plasma grunt came out of the bushes.

"Hmph I see, you realised I was there. Great job on your part." He folded his arms and glared at me back.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What are you doing here for?" I growled.

"I came to see if it was true, that you had Terrakoin" he sniffed. "But it appears you don't, if you have then you would of had him out and showing him off."

He turned to walk away.

I glanced down at my Pokeballs. One in particular. It was shaking like the Pokemon inside it wanted to come out. I put my hand on it to prevent it from shaking so much. **(A/N ...THAT REMINDS ME OF INU YASHA AND HIS SWORD!)**

"I. Don't. Show. My. Pokemon. Off. If. They. Don't. Want. Me. To" I stated in an icy cold voice. **(A/N He's very angry XD)**

The grunt stared at me for a while before turning back to walk back to the way he came.

I waited while the grunt disappeared from sight before releasing my hold on the Pokeball. A red laser appeared from the Pokeball into the shape of a Pokemon on four legs.

The light disappeared and in its place was a Pokemon that was brown and grey with a cream underside. His head had a brown crownlike on it that reached down to it's back. His eyes were light orange.

He roared in frustration.

"I'm sorry Terrakion, but I needed to keep you safe... Even if it costs my life to do so" I whispered to him.

Terrakion glared at me and I got the feeling that he was giving me the look _"die and I will never forgive you" _

I smiled faintly and said,

"It is my duty to do so Terrakion..."

* * *

**Yyyyyuup CLIFFHANGER?! Doesn't seem to be one actually... All well. So. What do you think Lolly?**

**Lolly: I think... That absolutely terrible.**

**Me: ... *death glare at Lolly***

**Lolly: -_-' I was kidding?...**

**Me: (calmly) would you like me to punch you in the face? **

**Lolly: uhhhh no thanks...**

**Me: please R&R!**

**RosettaIvory**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, so this chapter is gonna be a long one. Hope you enjoy!**

**Lolly: Rosetta does not own Pokemon, it would suck if she did though...**

**Me: *holding up hammer* what was that?**

**Lolly: uh.. Nothing...**

* * *

**Chapter fourteen (Videl's POV)**

"Hey Touko, I know a really good designer in Casteila, wanna go?" I said cheerfully, as Reshiram flew Touko and I to Casteila City.

"Sure, why not?" Touko smiled.

I leaned forward and whispered into Reshiram's ear.

"Reshiram, can you go full speed please?"

Reshiram hummed in response and our faces were immediately being whipped by the wind. I laughed in exhilaration. Touko was laughing behind me too.

All too soon we arrived at Casteila City. Reshiram gently let us down while she was still in the air, and I patted her wing that let me down, before letting her back in her Pokeball.

I gestured down the street.

"This way Touko."

We walked down the street, hoping that no-one notices us. People tend to gather around us a lot asking for signatures and things like that. I stopped in front of a medium sized shop that was called "The Twin Dragons".

"Hey! Isn't that shop named after us?" Touko pointed towards the sign.

"You bet" I grinned "in fact she was the one who gave us the name "The Twin Dragons!" **(A/N their nickname is The Twin Dragons. Of course, ****_I_**** made that up. ^_^)**

Touko's jaw dropped.

"I thought that was Aldor or Caitlin or Shauntal!" She cried out.

"Nope" I winked, then pushed Touko into the shop.

"It's chilly out here"

The bell jingled as I shoved Touko in.

"Hello how may I help- Videl!

A lady with curly golden locks and forest green eyes rushed over and smothered me with a hug. She looked about 20 and was dressed in a black dress, with a cream blouse over top. She had on cream heels. **(A/N Uh... Clash?... I wasn't really thinking when I was describing her... Oh and she's an OC. Don't bother searching her up XD) **

"Hello to you too Rosalie" I choked out, not having enough air to breath "I can't breath..."

"OH I'm sorry!" Rosalie let go of me and ran to her counter that had a unopened bottle of water there. She grabbed it and ran back to me, she twisted the cap off the bottle and threw the cap somewhere behind her.

Touko stood there dumbfounded and sweat-dropped.

"She's running so fast she's blurring..." Touko trailed off.

I took a deep drought of the water, since I was thirsty anyway.

"Thanks Rosalie" I finished the bottle.

Touko stared at me with mock horror.

"How in Unova did you drink all of that so fast?"

I smiled crookedly.

"I drink a lot when I'm thirsty."

"I can see..." Touko sweat-dropped at me displaying the empty bottle proudly.

"Anyways... Have you finished them yet?" I asked Rosalie while twirling the bottle.

"Yes they're out in the back, I'll go get them" Rosalie answered hurrying to the door behind the counter.

Touko turned to me with a confused look on her face.

"It's a surprise" I smirked holding a finger up to my lips.

Touko stared at me suspiciously. I was saved from having to explain even further, when Rosalie came back out with two long black bags.

"What's that?" Touko asked Rosalie curiously.

Rosalie smiled warmly.

"The Black Thunder Dragon right?" She murmured to me, fingering the black bag on her left.

"Right" I replied.

She flashed me a grin, and in a swift moment she flung the bag off whatever was inside.

**(A/N I actually designed the dress you know, I have it down on paper. Just ask Lolly. She's gonna get it in the post soon anyway XD)**

Inside was a black, lightning yellow and electric blue gown. It had a black plate like upper part which went around the neck and has a clip to fastened it on. The plates were like Zekrom's plates.

It had sleeves that were separate from the dress that were lightning yellow with electric blue on the edges. It was long and was a lightning shape. The sleeves were together at the elbow part and separates at the part when it imitates lightning.

Around the waist was two black plates that also looked like Zekrom's plates.  
The bottom part of the gown had two black plates that went on the sides. That of course also looked like Zekrom's plates. There was lightning yellow with electric blue lightning bolts, as the rest of the bottom part of the dress, it could separate so the person wearing it could walk without tripping.

Rosalie got out two boxes and opened the black one. She pulled out some electric yellow heels that had little lightning bolts that went above the ankle starting from the heel of the high heels.

From a jewellery box she produced a black choker with a clip at the back.

"That's your dress Touko" I winked.

Touko stared at the gown in front of her in shock and awe.

"It's beautiful..." She breathed.

"It's called The Black Thunder Dragon" Rosalie quipped helpfully "and it's designed for you"

Touko fingered the somewhat stiff fabric that still managed to be soft.

"May I... May I try it on?" Touko pleaded Rosalie.

"Sure, I need to see if it fits you anyway, go ahead and use those changing rooms over there" Rosalie pointed to a set of changing rooms that had a deep red velvet curtains.

Touko nodded and carefully picked up the dress, draped it over her arm and placed the sleeves on top of the dress along with the choker. She picked up the heels with her other hand and walked towards the changing rooms.

Rosalie looked at me with a slight smile gracing her face.

"Your turn" she sang.

I watched as she flung the black bag off my dress.

"The Flaming White Dragon" she proclaimed proudly.

**(A/N I have this on paper as well ^_^)**

I gazed at the gown with awe.

It had a white upper part. It was spiky like Reshiram's fur.** (A/N is it fur? I don't know...)**

The white sleeves on my dress was connected to the dress, it had sliver rings surrounding the shoulder, much like Reshiram's rings, the sleeves reached down near the bottom of the dress and had flame colours dancing up to halfway of the sleeves.

Around the waist was two silver rings.

The bottom part of the dress had spiky bits, much like the upper part, that were long on the sides. The rest of the bottom part was flames that were separate so that I could walk when I was wearing it. It started a deep fiery red at the tips of the fabrics and dissolved into the whiteness of the top of the fabrics about halfway through.

Rosalie opened the white box that was beside the black one. She lifted out some white pumps that had spiky parts that prodded above the ankle.

From the jewellery box she produced a silver ring to go around my neck.

I felt the soft satin fabric of the flames.

"This is beautiful..." I looked up at Rosalie and tackled her with a hug.

"You're the best Rosalie!"

"No problem Videl" she whispered "now don't you think you should go and try it out?"

I carefully picked up all my dress items with glee.

"I'll see you in a bit!" I called over my shoulder as I walked towards the changing rooms.

When I drew the curtains closed I heard Touko getting out and Rosalie saying proudly that it fits.

I giggled to myself giddily and started to get changed.

* * *

**I could show you a picture of my drawings of the dresses... But... I think it's not very good... I mean, Lolly says its good but... I don't know... It would help you (the reader) know what it looks like if I showed you guys a photo of it... I'll think about it... If Lolly somehow convinces me too, well. That means you wouldn't have to beg me in the reviews right? *wink wink nudge nudge* please R&R and I'll see you later!**

**RosettaIvory**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! This is ANOTHER long chapter. Hehe. I got an injection yesterday... It really hurt... It was fine when the needshe net in, but when the liquid went in, it was REALLLLLY painful...**

**Me: LOLLY**

**Lolly: what?**

**Me: get off your lazy bum, and write a new chapter!**

**Lolly: can't be bothered...**

**Me: well then. YOU SHALL FACE THE WRATH OF THE HAMMER!**

**Lolly: eep! I'll do it I'll do it!**

* * *

**Chapter fifteen (Touko's POV)**

_-One week later-_

I looked at myself in the mirror. Rosalie had insisted on us wearing makeup, not that I didn't want too.

She had given me yellow eyeshadow and told me to apply it lightly.

"I don't want you to look like a clown" she had said.

Then she had given me black mascara. Rosalie was going to give me black lipstick as well, but I declined immediately, saying that I wasn't going to play into the role _that_ much. She pouted but settled for me to wear a light pink lipgloss.

Rosalie had told me to leave my hair down and do nothing with it. And so I did.

I nervously brushed some imaginary specks of dust from the lightning bolts of my dress.

I was still amazed at the design and how much effort Rosalie had put into it.

Apparently she was me and Videl's personal designer, but she also designs outfits for her shop. She only makes one of each design, so me and Videl's gowns are the only ones in existence.

I stood up, and took a deep breath before walking downstairs in my lightning bolt heels. Videl and I both agreed on not telling our mothers, and letting our gowns be a surprise.

"Mum" I called, my heels clanking on the tiles of the kitchen as I walked in gingerly.

My mother turned around and gaped at me.

"Honey, you look amazing!" My mother fussed around me "I can't believe you're growing up this fast!"

I sweat-dropped.

"I'm going the ball now Mum, with Videl of course." I reported.

"Alright sweetie, be careful OK?" Mum replied.

"Yup" I winked, then walked out the door.

"I'll be careful Mum, bye!" I heard a familiar voice shout.

I smiled to myself and shut the door before walking toward where the voice came from. It was a short walk since the voice belonged to Videl.

I looked up to see Videl walking towards me as well.

"Hey!" Videl greeted.

She was wearing sliver eyeshadow and black mascara. Pink lips completed the makeup. She had on her gown of course, her sleeves fluttering gently in the wind.

"Hey Videl" I waved my hand "want to be awesome and fly in the darkness on Zekrom and surprise everyone?"

Videl laughed.

"Sure why not?" She said, her eyes twinkling.

I grinned. My Pokeballs were hidden under my plates on the side of my gown. I pulled out Zekrom's and threw it up in the air.

Zekrom appeared silently like the night. **(A/N See what I did there? Hehe)**

"Zekrom can you please take us to Nimbasa?" I asked Zekrom.

Zekrom eyed what me and Videl were wearing, before nodding in approval.

I smiled softly.

Zekrom picked us up carefully, and I was grateful that Rosalie had thought to have the lightning bolts of my dress separate, flames for Videl of course, so that I could move around in it easily, since me and Videl had to climb the rest of the way onto Zekrom's neck. I had no doubt that Videl was thinking the same thing.

As soon we were on and secure, Zekrom flew up effortlessly and silently. He flew smoothly but fast.

Soon we were hovering above the forest area of Route 5.

"Zekrom, just land in that clearing over there"

I pointed my finger at a secluded clearing, not too far from the gate to Nimbasa.

Zekrom merely growled lightly in response. He hovered down above the clearing, until we were able to jump down without getting any injuries.

I smiled at him and called him back into his Pokeball.

"Wait..." Videl muttered.

"What?" I asked, absentmindedly.

I was a little more nervous about the ball.

"It's a masked ball right?..." Videl asked slowly.

"Uh yeah..." I replied a little more hesitantly.

Videl stopped walking towards the gate to Nimbasa all together.

"So... WE'RE SUPPOSE TO WEAR A MASK OF SOME SORT!" Videl screeched.

"Owww..." I clapped my hands over my ears, chibi-like and said in a monotone quickly "we're basically the point of the whole ball, so there's really no point in wearing something that would make you unrecognisable."

Videl paused for a moment.

"True that..." She sighed. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE?!" She yelled again.

"And here I thought we were gonna make our arrive a surprise..." I muttered, my hands still on my ears. "I though you knew..."

Videl let out a chibi sigh to the side.

"Let's go" she said marching toward the gate.

We had thought of tying up the bottom bits of our dresses, so it didn't get dirty when we were walking towards the place where they were going to hold the ball. Aka The Musical Theatre.

Videl and I were walking in a comfortable silence until I realised we were in front of the doors to the Musical. Silently I untied the band that was holding my lightning bolts together and spread out with a swish.

I glanced back at Videl and her flames whispered as it flowed back into place.

"Ready?" Videl asked quietly.

I didn't reply, but flashed her a smirk before pushing the doors open.

The reception counters that usually had attendants who helped you enter the shows you wish to perform in, were turned in refreshment counters.

There was a couple of people dotted around the first floor holding what it seemed like cocktails.

They didn't notice us luckily, and so we slipped past them and proceeded to climb up to the second floor, where all the dancing was going to be.

I was getting really nervous, and I was getting butterflies in my stomach. I looked to Videl for reassurance.

She smiled at me gently.

"N will be there Touko." She murmured.

I nodded and took a deep breath before walking in. Everyone in the room turn to see us. All of them, had either their jaw dropped to the ground, or their eyes bulged.

Videl touched me lightly on the arm for comfort, and swept past me.

I ended up standing there, alone, awkwardly. I managed a shaky smile. Seeing so many people staring at you, was a little unnerving.

How did Videl manage to do it so effortlessly?

After a few more seconds everyone turned back to what they were doing before we walked in.

"Touko!" I turned, just in time to see Bianca waving and walking briskly towards me, her heel clip clopping on the marble floor. **(A/N so I decided I wanted to make the place a bit more fancier. Hehe. I'm pretty sure it has a wooden floor... Oh and they moved all the chairs and stuff away. Thought that you might of wanted an explanation _) **

"Oh hey Bianca" I said happily.

"You look stunning! Videl does as well!" Bianca gushed.

"Thanks" I smiled warmly.

Bianca was wearing a forest green gown that reached down to her ankles. It was strapless. There was a slit, right up to her mid-thigh, so that she could move around better. Her heels were gold. She had on golden eyeshadow and black mascara. Baby pink lipgloss finished the look.

Bianca glanced behind me. Her lips had a strange smile on them, as she said a quick "bye" and walked off again,

I looked after her with a puzzled expression. Then I turned around.

A teenage guy leaned on the wall, while his gray eyes stared straight at me. He was wearing a black tuxedo and the mask he was wearing was black with gold swirls.

My eyes widened with recognition. I hurried over there as fast as I could without tripping over my heels.

"N?" I whispered as I got nearer.

"The one and only" N replied, smirking.

He looked around.

"There doesn't seem to be a lot of people dancing" he commented.

"Yeah..." I looked at the pathetic amount of people dancing. It was not a lot.

N smirked at me again.

"Well then, we'll just have to change that, won't we?" He narrowed his eyes down at me.

"You're not going to-"

"I sure am"

N pulled me lightly onto the dancing area. The music was a slow waltz.

"You look beautiful" N breathed into my ear.

I blushed.

"T-thank you" I muttered.

The dancing wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be, in fact it was relaxing and soothing.

"Do you want a drink?" N asked, as the third dance finished.

I beamed up at him.

"Sure!"

* * *

**Sorry I got lazy on the last bit... And WE'RE FINALLY IN THE BALL BIT! Hehehe I told you that I would tell you in the ball bit about that mission thing right? Well, not yet. I mean- actually I shouldn't tell you spoilers. Well then. ^_^. Bye!**

**RosettaIvory**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sniff sniff... I'M SOOOOO SORRY! My mother took my iPad TwT. All my stuff is on there... And so I couldn't upload until now. Waaaaaa blame my mother waaaaaaaa. Oh and thank you to Pokechu for reviewing! Yes I'm gonna keep going, I'm at the good part!**

**Lolly: shut up**

**Me: you shut up**

**Lolly: dear Rosetta's mother, please can you not take Rosetta's iPad anymore as it puts a halt to her FanFiction writing... Stuff...**

**Me: ...just do the disclaimer... -_-**

**Lolly: Rosetta does not own Pokemon. If she did it would be a disaster and we will all die.**

**Me: *ignore* extra fluff guys!**

* * *

**Chapter sixteen (Touya's POV)**

I heard a soft, quiet voice called my name questionably.

"Touya?"

I was sitting at one of the many tables that surrounded the dancing area.

I looked up at the voice.

She had a gown that had flames melting into the whiteness of her gown.

Around her waist was silver rings, that also surrounded her shoulders. Her sleeves were flames also, creeping up to about midway of the sleeves before disappearing into the white.

She had silver eyeshadow on, and mascara. Her plump lips were a soft pink.

I grinned.

"Well, isn't it the white dragon herself! Are you by any chance looking for a dance with the steel prince?" I asked jokingly.

Videl blushed, and her face flushed pink as she looked away. Just in time to see N and Touko dancing on the dance floor.

Videl giggled. I smirked and held out my hand to her.

"Shall we dance?" I purred. **(A/N um. Did I ever tell you that Touya's gonna be a little/slightly/tiny bit OOC? Well now you know ^_^)**

She accepted my hand with a light tint of pink glancing her cheeks.

I swept her to the dance floor fluidly, and we began to dance to the slow music.

"I didn't know you could dance Touya" Videl murmured.

"And I didn't know that you could be more beautiful than you were before" I replied.

Videl's face now turned into a shade of bright red.

_How can she be even more cuter?_ I thought to myself.

I looked over to where N and Touko were dancing, blushing a little, only to see them walking off the dance floor and downstairs. Probably to get some drinks from the refreshment tables.

The harp started to play. I watched the lady playing it, with my eyes lazily following her fingers weaving through the strings. The sound that poured from the harp swirled around the room. It was a haunting, yet beautiful melody, the sound flowing past your ears like a gentle river.

**(A/N very watery no? XD)**

I was unaware that I had unconsciously pulled Videl closer to me, thus resulting with us basically hugging each other, swaying rather than dancing.

My eyes drifted down to see Videl in the same trance, her eyes half-lidded. Her thick, black eyelashes created little shadows on her cheeks.

She glanced up at me slowly, and smiled slightly.

"I... Want to go to the park where the ferris-wheel is.." She whispered.

"Then we'll go, the meeting for about that starts at 10:30 anyway" I whispered back.

Videl simply smiled at me, and I held her hand, and slid out the doors.

We walked out of the doors, over the little bridge, to the ferris-wheel.

Videl touched me on my arm gently, and led me toward a tree. We stood under its shade quietly.

"So, why did you bring us out here for?" I asked, leaning against the tree.

"Touya?..." Videl softly said.

"Hmm?"

"Do you... Do you like me?" She said, in a barely audible voice.

I smirked.

"And what if I say yes?" I said slyly, peering at her out of the corner of my eyes.

I heard Videl's breath hitch. Clearly she had not been expecting that.

"And what would you do if I said I like you too?" She asked nervously.

At this, I smirked even more.

"I would do this-" I turned and pulled Videl towards me.

Our lips meet gently, and Videl stiffened for a moment before relaxing. She even wrapped her hands around my neck to pull me in closer. I nipped her lips for entry. She gasped and my tongue slid in. Our tongues had a fierce battle before she gave up. I explored the caverns of her mouth, tasting her. She discovered mine as well.

I pushed her gently against the tree, and we broke off the kiss, both panting for air. I leaned my forehead against hers.

"Well, that settles that" I grinned.

Videl laughed, a chiming sound in the night's breeze.

"I'd say so Touya"

She thought for a moment.

"I wonder when N and Touko are gonna get together..."

"Heh, worse case scenario we'll have to set them up ourselves!"

Videl's and my laughter filled the sky's.

"Bianca's the matchmaker, I'm sure she'll think of something" Videl snickered.

I smirked knowingly, and our lips met with another kiss.

* * *

**5 followers and I'll upload the next chapter on Friday? I'm sorry I uploaded this late at night... It's really not that late for me.. It's 11:25pm... I keep coughing... Oh and this is why I rated this T. I knew it was a good idea to... Oh and "the steel prince" bit will be explained soon... Did I do the kissing bit right? I haven't kissed before I don't know...**

**Lolly: ...I don't like the kissing bit.**

**Me: ...Don't read that bit then.**

**Lolly: ...well you could of warned me before I started editing...**

**Me: well then you wouldn't be a very good editor will you?**

**Touya: ...You know Lolly... She got you there...**

**Lolly: ...**

**RosettaIvory**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you to gara316 for reviewing! Yes I will make more, and thank you! ^_^. **

**To Call me Blue: Touya is Hilbert/Black! ^_^ I just dislike calling him as Hilbert... HILBERT! WHY DIDN'T NINTENDO CALL HIM SOMETHING BETTER? *gets depressed* oh and Touko is Hilda/White...**

**hmm you guys should be like the said above... They're very good role models! Um. This is for not being able to upload last week TwT. **

**Lolly: you know, this is actually a really awesome chapter...**

**Me: thanks**

**Lolly: ...**

**Me: ...**

**Lolly: N's having-**

**Me: SHUT UP OR I'LL SMASH THIS HAMMER ON YOUR HEAD AND YOU WON'T LIKE IT!**

**Lolly: eep! Yes Ma'am!**

* * *

**Chapter seventeen (N's POV)**

I was absolutely stunned when I saw Touko. She looked literally shocking. **(A/N XD pun intended hehe**) Her gown seemed to be based on Zekrom.

"Your dress, how fitting for you" I said while lifting up a glass of Ginger Beer to my lips. **(A/N I LOVVVVVVE GINGER BEER! In fact I'm drinking some right now, mmmm yummy)**

Touko blushed, and stared down at her glass fill of Lemonade.

"I'm going to go get some fresh air" she stammered out, her cheeks getting redder by the minute.

She placed her glass carefully on on the counter.

"I'll come" I offered.

She glanced up at me quickly, and ducked down her head again, nodding.

She walked over to the front door swiftly and threw open the doors.

The icy cold air bit my face, but there was no wind. I put two and two together, fast, and spun around to Touko immediately.

Touko had brought out Kyurem and had her eyes closed. I noticed that her bare upper arms, that did not have her sleeves covering them, didn't even have goosebumps.

"How are you not cold?" I asked curiously.

Touko opened her eyes and blinked. I don't think I've ever seen those blue eyes so clear before.

"Oh! I'm sorry you must be cold!" Touko knelt down and looked at Kyurem in the eye.

"Kyurem, are you doing that on purpose?" She scolded "you know you shouldn't emit air that cold around you"

Kyurem screeched at me, but let the temperature grow slightly a bit more bearable.

"I'm sorry N, Kyurem's just like that, all my Pokemon are overprotective..."

Touko sighed.

"I can stand the cold, because well, I've been training with Kyurem in the mountains in winter. It's easier for Kyurem to train that way, and I guess I kinda got use to it" she laughed sheepishly.

I chuckled.

"Brycen would be proud" I said.

"Ah hahaha" Touko giggled.

And suddenly Touko had sparkles in her eyes.

"Oh please, will you battle me?" She pleaded.

I was surprised.

"What kind? A 3 against 3 or 6 against 6?" I replied with a question.

"A 1 against 1, could you please battle Kyurem?" She explained.

I smirked.

"I... ACCEPT!" I yelled, while throwing a Pokeball into the air.

A pure white light appeared, then disappeared.

A chandelier like Pokemon appeared. It was light purple that had four arms and levitated. It's eyes were a light yellow.

"Chandelure..." Chandelure murmured

"BATTLE!" Touko shouted.

"Ladies first" I smirked.

Touko smirked back at me.

"If you insist, Kyurem! Use Dragon Pulse!" She flung her hand towards Chandelure.

"Chandelure! Dodge it and use Inferno!" I called.

Dragon Pulse missed Chandelure by millimetres, while Inferno landed on Kyurem's leg. Kyurem hissed in pain and froze Chandelure with his breath.** (A/N I made Kyurem a "he" by the way)** Chandelure froze but melted the ice around him.

"Kyurem, freeze the ground and use Outrage!" Touko said calmly.

I furrowed my brow together as I tried to make sense of what she was trying to do. My eyes widened.

"Chandelure! Fly higher and use Inferno on the ice!" I instructed as fast as possible.

The ice spread along the ground.

"Kyurem, slide!" Touko stated.

Kyurem slid across the ice and lifted his head.

"NOW!" Touko cried.

Chandelure used Inferno at the exact same time when Kyurem used Outrage.

I gritted my teeth.

Kyurem was right under Chandelure, aiming straight up. Kyurem had a big advantage, because he could just jump up, and with just and swipe of that massive claw could very well just end the fight.

**(A/N ummm... Lets just say that Kyurem is really badass and can destroy everything on sight... -_-')**

"Chandelure, give it your all" I said quietly.

Chandelure increased the amount of flames around him, and the stream of flames clashing with Kyurem's Outrage intensified.

Touko blinked. Then a ghost of a smile played on her lips.

"Give it your all as well Kyurem~" she winked.

Kyurem's eyes glowed, an eerie midnight blue.

The purple and blue waves surrounding Kyurem became even wilder, striking Chandelure at all sides as little beams, extending around Chandelure's Inferno, which was still being held at bay with the river of Outrage energy.

**(A/N if you don't get this, let me put it simply, everything is Outrage, and it's surrounding Kyurem, some of the Outrage energy looks like it has a will of its own, acting like fingers and attacking Chandelure, since its vulnerable, focusing its energy on Inferno. And Kyurem is still using Outrage to clash with Inferno. You get this now? If you don't, review and I'll draw up a picture. ^_^) **

My pupils grew small as I watched Kyurem envelope Chandelure completely with Outrage. Chandelure let out a shrill cry before fainting.  
The energy around Kyurem lessened, then finally disappeared in wisps, into the air.

Chandelure began to plummet down, so I rushed forward to catch him, but a familiar streak of purple and blue light got ahead of me, and wrapped around Chandelure. The light lowered Chandelure to me.

I looked to the source of the light.

Touko smiled at me, then whispered something to Kyurem, before returning him to his Pokeball.

The wind blew her hair ever so gently, as she straightened up.

"Have a rest Chandelure" I returned Chandelure back into his Pokeball as well.

"You've improved a lot from the last time I battled you" I commented, while walking towards her.

Touko laughed nervously.

"That was when you were determined to free Pokemon from humans..." Touko looked away, her eyes full of sadness.

_I wonder why she looks so sad... I_ thought.

I stopped in front of her.

"But, that was then" she looked up, into my eyes "yet I don't know if you are still try and separate humans front Pokemon."

I stared back into her sky blue eyes.

My hair covered my eyes.

"I... Think that I no longer will try and "free" Pokemon..." I murmured "I've seen many Pokemon with humans, happy and unharmed. The battles... I have asked the Pokemon about it... They say that they are happy, and they enjoy battling."

I smirked.

"I have nothing to say to that... And I will not tamper with the relationship between humans and Pokemon... But if I see a person treating their Pokemon badly... I will gladly give that person a taste of their own medicine."

I continued.

"Pokemon are living beings, just like us, humans, they're not to be treated as objects that have no feelings, they _do_ have feelings."

Touko smiled softly at me, and I felt her arms wrap around me. It was then, that I realised, that there was a warm wetness on my cheeks.

"Why... Am I crying?" I asked emotionlessly.

"Humans have feelings N, just like you said" Touko replied quietly.

I raised my arms up, then encircled Touko with them as well.

"I'm sorry, that you had to be raised up in such an environment, N" Touko murmured.

"Perhaps it's fate." I whispered.

* * *

**You know what I think? I think that the Black and White manga should be made into Anime... It'll be so cool! TwT. Um. Ferriswheelshipping moment! Um um. Long chapter today. Sorry I uploaded so late at night... I'm a vampire ^_^- ^v-v^ - fangs! Hehe. I got bored. I've got a scholarship thingie tomorrow. Wish me luck! My cat's licking himself. Shut up cat. **

**RosettaIvory**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey. New chapter. Sorry for late update, Lolly took a looooong time to edit this. **

**Lolly: you emailed it to me at 11:30!**

**Me: I thought you were awake...**

**Lolly: ... Rosetta does not own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter eighteen (Cheren's POV)**

"Cheren" I heard a deep voice call my name.

"Alder" I blinked "is it time?" I asked.

"I think it is about time, where's Touya?" Alder asked.

"I saw him walk out... He should be here soon... I guess" I replied.

Bianca giggled.

"Yeah, Videl was with him, maybe they went to make out or something"

"Bianca!" I laughed.

"What? It might be true..." Bianca pouted cutely.

I sighed, then pushed up my glasses.

As if they had heard us, the said pair opened the door. Videl's cheeks were flushed, and Touya was smirking.

"We're all here" Alder said gravely as we gathered.

"Yes" was our response.

"How are you getting along with them? Are they beginning to trust us? Without their trust... We might just lose this battle." Alder clenched his tie, and pulled it down roughly.

"I can't breath in this" he muttered.

"Cobalion is fine, I think he's getting use to me. I've asked him if he'll help us, but he didn't answer..." Touya reported.

"Virizion is really nice! Once, I was battling, and the Bisharp I was battling missed Samurott. Virizion came out of her Pokeball and pushed me out of the way!" Bianca exclaimed.

I jolted, turning into my "protective boyfriend mode" as Bianca calls it.

"Wait, when did this happen? Why didn't you tell me? Are you alright?" I half yelled in panic.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"It happened two weeks ago, I didn't tell you because you would be worried, and I wouldn't be standing here if I wasn't alright." Bianca held up one of her fingers for each answer she said.

I sighed.

"Terrakion is doing great, a Plasma grunt was following me to see if I had him. I guess there's rumours spreading... I threw him off though, he thought that if I had Terrakion, I would be showing him off." I snorted "as if I'll do that..."

"Zekrom and Reshiram cannot help?"

I heard a quiet voice say.

"No N, it appears that Ghetsis has developed a sort of mechanic that will make Zekrom and Reshiram under his control. The machine emits sound waves of a sort, making the two forget everything, and only remember one thing. That whatever Ghetsis says, will be their command." Alder explained.

Videl edged closer to Touya. Bianca, Touko and I all noticed it, and smirked knowingly to each other.

"This might be the time... When we can do nothing to help... But only to cheer these guys on..." Videl looked down.

Touko had a pained expression in her eyes.

"Well, you just don't release Zekrom and Reshiram when my _father_ is around don't you?" N spat out the word "father" as if it was a poison.

"Well, we would do that... If Ghetsis hadn't captured Thundurus, Tornadus and Landorus." Alder said slowly.

N's eyes widened.

"What about Kyurem? Victini?" N asked hurriedly.

Alder shook his head.

"Ghetsis rigged it so that the machine will affect all the legendary Pokemon these two have." Alder gestured to Videl and Touko.

"But, doesn't he know about these three having Cobalion, Virizon and Terrakion?" N cried out quietly.

"No, this is a top secret mission to combat Ghetsis when he decides to attack us with those three under his control." Alder said grimly.

"And that is why we're trying to enlist their help, those are the only legendary Pokemon that can have a possibility of defeating them. Also the only legendary Pokemon who are not rendered useless against the machine or are under Ghetsis's control." Bianca said seriously.

Bianca could be really serious when she had to be.

I pushed my glasses up my nose.

Touko fidgeted with her sleeves.

Alder stopped attacking his tie.

Videl pursed her lips into a thin line.

Touya stuck his hands into his pockets.

N leaned against a pole.

Bianca broke the silence.

"We have spies within Team Plasma, that's how we know what is going on." She stated.

"This room is soundproof. We're using the cover of the ball so that people don't get suspicious." I said.

A Pokemon suddenly materialised beside Videl.

"Victini!" She squeaked. **(A/N Victini is a girl. I made her that way~ Just so that you don't get confused, it was Victini who squeaked. XD)**

Victini was cream, with ears that was bright orange and was sharp, in a V shape. Her paws were also orange, and she had two little angel wings on her legs. She had big blue eyes.

Victini danced around the room.

"Vic, Vic, VICTINI!" She cried.

We all stared. Then, one after another we started to smile, then laugh.

Videl opened her arms, and Victini flew straight into them.

"Even though we're in a tight situation like this... We should still smile! We can pull through this... I'm sure!" Videl proclaimed.

"Heh, you're really something Videl... You always manage to cheer us up, even during the time when N was fighting against you, and had Reshiram's stone. You still had the same attitude, cheerful, but determined. I'm proud of you..."Alder laughed.

Videl blushed.

"Come on, people will be suspicious if we stay in here too long." Touya directed Videl towards the door.

"No, they'll just think that you guys were making out or something" Touko teased.

"You just stole the words out of my mouth!" Bianca squealed while laughing.

I sighed.

"Girls and their over imaginative minds..." I muttered.

"Good idea, we'll come out one by one. Videl and Touya will go, then after a while, Touko and N will go, then Bianca and Cheren, and finally me." Alder instructed.

We all thought the same thing.

_He totally ignored what just happened..._

Videl pinched her cheeks.

"What're you doing?" Bianca asked curiously.

"Well, we're suppose to be like we were just making out right?" Videl blushed a little "I'd might as well make it look realistic"

There was an awkward silence as we all stared at her as if she was from Venus.

"That... Is actually a really good idea..." Touko murmured.

"Well, lets go" Videl opened the door and walked out. Touya trailed behind her.

**(A/N Touya's face is currently like this: o.O or O_O or 0-0 or X_X. Hehe)**

As soon as the door closed we all burst into laughter.

"Did... You... See... His... Face?" Touko gasped.

"That... Was... Priceless!" Bianca replied, in between her giggling.

Alder sat down and slapped his knee while chuckling.

"Well. Our turn in 5 minutes Touko." Said N, who couldn't suppress a smile tugging at his lips.

Touko smirked.

"Right" she answered.

* * *

**The top secret mission~ is revealed!~ 18 chapters already! But, I'm far from done! ^_^ please follow and review!**

**RosettaIvory**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yo guys, sorry for the late update, I couldn't work on it on Thursday cos I had a huge power cut. No electricity no nothing. Well here's the next chapter anyway...**

**Lolly: ...**

**Me: you're not gonna say anything?**

**Lolly: ... *shakes head***

**Me: at least do the disclaimer...**

**Lolly: Rosetta does not own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter nineteen (Videl's POV)**

I stroked the soft fabric of my gown that I wore last night.

I still hadn't gotten over what happened yesterday.

Touya had _kissed_ me.

I blushed as I remembered how right it was, to have Touya's lips on mine.

The window creaked a little when I opened it. I push it as wide open as I could, then slid through the gap, and landed perfectly on my feet.

**(A/N yes, she is just that badass. Well technically it would be me, since Videl is based on me...)**

"Heh, show off" I heard Touko say.

"Well, it's not like you can't do it" I replied with a smirk.

She chibi sighed to the left.

"True that."

"Hmmm I haven't had breakfast yet... Lets go to the cafe at Nacrene City!" My eyes sparkled as I thought about their delicious strawberry pancakes.

My bubble popped.

"Lets go." Touko sweat-dropped while pulling me over to Zekrom.

"At least you sent him out in a clearing..." I muttered.

"Hmph" Touko pouted, then threw me on top of Zekrom.

I rolled in the air, then landed lightly on his back.

"Heh, I'm feeling energetic today." I said simply.

"Maybe it's because it's _the_ day." Touko replied, jumping up onto Zekrom too.

"Perhaps..." I murmured.

Both of us were silent on the way there, thinking about about the mission that was going to happen today.

The bell jingled as we entered the cafe.

"The usual please." I ordered politely.

"Of course" the lady at the counter nodded and rushed off to prepare our order.

We went to our normal place to sit, the table downstairs.

The lady placed our food on the table.

"Enjoy~" she winked.

"It looks delicious!" I clapped my hands together.

"Dig in" Touko raised her fork.

And I did exactly that.

"Mmmmmmmmm! This tastes so good!" I savoured every bite of the pancakes.

"You say that every time..." Touko sweat-dropped.

"Because it's just _that_ good!" I closed my eyes, then took another bite.

I took a sip of my strawberry milkshake.

"Everything in this cafe tastes sooo gooooood!" I squealed.

Touko's eyes bulged comically.

"How'd you eat that so fast?" She sighed "you know what, I'm already use to it..."

"You look just about done too." I swallowed my last mouthful of milkshake.

Touko finished off her strawberry cake and her coffee flavoured milkshake.

"Now I'm done, split the payment?" Touko placed her fork down and reached for her wallet.

"Sure" I replied airily, while grabbing my wallet out of my pocket.

"Half of $26.40 is $13.20" Touko stood up, and walked up to the counter.

She placed her money on the table, and I picked out the money from my wallet.  
"Thank you~" Touko waved.

"My pleasure" the lady waved back.

I smiled at her, then walked out the door, behind Touko.

"Touya!" I said, surprised "what're you doing here?"

"Heh, to pick you up of course. If you get Zekrom or Reshiram to take you there... Well, you know what'll happen." Touya smirked, holding up a Pokeball.

Touko nodded and Touya threw the ball up into the air.

"Escavalier!" The Pokemon materialised in front of Touya.

I looked at him doubtfully.

"Can he carry us all?" I asked "I mean..."

"Escavalier can do it, I've seen him do that before" Touya said with no hesitation.

"If you say so." I muttered.

"Ladies first" Touya swept his hand towards Escavalier.

I snorted, then leapt up onto Escavalier's back easily.

Just as Touko prepared to do the same, we heard a rustle. Everyone's heads instantly turned towards the noise.

**(A/N They're in that forest beside Nacrene City. Pinwheel Forest.)**

Next minute someone ran out of the bushes and bolted.

I didn't think about anything, I saw Team Plasma's symbol on the person's clothing, so I immediately followed.

I jumped back down on the ground, and started sprinting, I heard people running behind me, so I identified that has Touya and Touko.

The person with Plasma's symbol never went out of my sight.

A log came into view, and I saw that person slow down to go over it. I smirked to myself, and ran even faster.

Without stopping like the Plasma guy did, I thrust my right hand onto the log, then jumped over it sideways. My feet landed back onto the ground, and I resumed running.

Soon, the guy started running slower, and slower. I laughed darkly, and ran even faster. I was right behind him.

"Got you." I whispered menacingly, before grabbing the grunt's shoulder.

"How... Can... You... Run... That... Fast...?" He panted.

I dropped him on the ground roughly, not even out of breath.

"That's one of the reasons why I'm also called "The Devil Dragon"." I leaned on my left leg and placed my hand on my hip "I never let my prey get away, and I never get tired. The hunt makes me...Excited..."

He began to shake in fear.

The ends of my lips curled.

"Now. If you tell us why you were spying on us, I'll let you off easy..." I purred, fingering a Pokeball.

"Now you know how she earned that nickname of hers..." Touko whispered to Touya.

Touya smirked.

"Remind me to never get on her bad side." He whispered back.

"I-I was spying o-on you t-to s-see w-what y-you w-were u-up to" the grunt squeaked out nervously "j-just i-in case y-you w-were planing a-anything."

"Heh, who sent you?" I twirled the Pokeball on my finger.

"G-Ghetsis..." He stuttered.

* * *

**I felt like being evil... So I made Videl who is based on me have a dark side, which I also have. Which means that she is still based on me. Hehe. Lolly's seeing how long she can not talk to ne for. She's doing pretty well...**

**RosettaIvory**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! So, after next week it's the holidays, and I'm going to Australia. So... Not quite sure if I can upload... But I'll be writing to the plane, so you can be sure that you can read lots when I get back ^_^. We're going on Sunday next week, and coming back in 10 days. **

**Lolly: this is an awesome chapter.**

**Me: all my chapters are awesome.**

**Lolly: ...-_-**

**Me: ...**

**Lolly: Rosetta does not own Pokemon.**

**Me: *sobs***

* * *

**Chapter twenty (Touko's POV)**

I mentally facepalmed at Videl's sadistic side. She could really scare the crap out of somebody if they're not expecting it.

I wasn't playing attention to what they were saying, just loving how the grunt was stuttering, and how scared he was.

"G-Ghetsis..."

At that name, I jolted.

In a link of an eye, I was in his face.** (A/N no... Not what you guys think... There're not kissing... That would just be bad...)**

"Ghetsis you say? Well, would you be kind enough to take us to his headquarters?" I growled softly.

He shivered, but nodded.

I stood back up so that he would not feel as intimidated.

Touya snickered.

I sighed then shared a bored look with Videl.

"Lets go." Videl turned to Touya.

He blinked, then turned behind him.

"Escavalier!" The Pokemon darted out from behind Touya's back.

Videl tugged the grunt up by his scruff.

"You're on first, we need you for directions." Videl shoved him on Escavalier's back.

Escavalier hissed in displeasure at a Plasma grunt riding on his back.

"You'll have to deal with it Escavalier sorry." Touya patted Escavalier's shoulder sympathetically.

Videl swung herself up behind the grunt, and I settled down behind her. Touya was the last one on.

A branch snapped, catching our attention.

"I am coming as well, of you don't mind." Said a quiet voice.

A figure stepped out from the trees.

Once I saw that shock of green hair, I smiled softly.

"Of course N, get on!" I giggled then motioned at the last bit of space we could fit N on.

"No, it's ok, I can fly on Braviary, Escavalier looks like he's got more than enough people on board." N threw a Pokeball.

"Brav!"

"Just follow us N, we've got this guy here giving us directions." Videl gestured to the grunt sitting in front of her.

N nodded, the climbed on Braviary gracefully.

"T-The headquarters are by the Pokemon League, in the forests, east of it." The grunt muttered.

Touya nodded at Escavalier.

He flew up, and towards the Pokemon League.

There was an awkward silence while we were flying there.

"Even if you manage to get into our headquarters, you won't be able to do anything..." The grunt stated proudly "none of your Pokemon will be able to do _anything_"

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure of that, we don't only have Zekrom, Reshiram, Victini and Kyurem you know, Samurott, Serperior and everyone else can fight as well." I retorted.

"Humph, those Pokemon won't be able to do a thing against the Pokemon Ghetsis has under his command." The grunt boasted.

"Oh really?" Videl raised an eyebrow "who're they then, if they're so strong, than even some of our best Pokemon can't defeat them?"

_She's pretending she doesn't know... Smart..._

The grunt's lips thinned.

"I am not obliged to tell you classified information." He said coldly.

"Heh, but aren't you right now? I mean, telling us where your headquarters are would be classified information right?" Touya pointed out.

"That is only where the building is, and besides, when you go in the building, you'll never get out, Ghetsis will make sure of that." The grunt spat.

We all simply laughed.

N, who was flying across from us on Braviary chuckled lightly.

"I've battled them plenty, they never fail to amaze me how in sync they are with their Pokemon. They trust each other so much, that they are almost cannot be separated. I have learnt while battling them, that no-one will win against them, not with this bond of iron they have with their Pokemon. Not even Ghetsis."

The grunt was open mouthed with shock. But, resolve soon filled his eyes once more, and his eyes hardened. He jabbed Videl in the stomach with his elbow.

Videl made no sound, but clutched her stomach at the place where he jabbed her.

"Videl!" Touya cried out.

"I'm fine, something that weak can't hurt me." Videl's eyes blazed with fury.

"Didn't expect that did you? Want to see my punch?" Videl drew back her arm, then punched the grunt in the guts.** (A/N that rhymed! Punched the grunt in the guts yeah...)**

He was knocked out cold.

"He was starting to annoy me anyway" Videl scoffed, then started rubbing her stomach to ease the pain.

"Are you alright Videl?" Touya asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was a good idea to take karate classes after all." Videl smirked.

I rolled my eyes.

"You took karate and gymnastics while I just took gymnastics. Hm. You get to learn how to punch the living lights out of them, and be flexible, I get to just learn how to be flexible since I don't really like to fight. Well, I'm kinda glad you took that class."

"_Exactly_." Videl snickered.

We passed the League, and into the forests.

Soon, a stone grey building came into view.

I frowned, it seemed like a really dreary place.

We landed on the lush, green grass. The building looked completely out of place with all the greenery around it.

Videl dropped the grunt on the grass, not really caring if he got hurt.

She was on what I called "the Devil Dragon" mode, which was also partly how she got the nickname.

"Surprise or no surprise?" Touya asked.

Videl and I looked at each other and smirked.

"We always enter with a bang, and if it comes to it, end with a bang." We chorused.

We all looked at the door.  
"That involves kicking the door down no?" N said in a questioning manner.

"You bet!" I winked.

"Well then, leave that job to me!" Videl basically skipped towards the door, readied herself for the kick, and smashed the door opened.

Pieces of wood chips flew everywhere, and dust filled the air.

Touya were shocked, his mouth hanging right down to the floor and his eyes bulging out.

"Damn you're strong Videl..."

* * *

**Well, now that I have made the two girls badass... Hella yeah! Love girls who're just punch anything they find annoying XD. Well. Bye~**

**RosettaIvory**


	21. Chapter 21

**Yo guys, you know, I wouldn't mind if you reviewed, it might help me if you have any suggestions.**

**Lolly: in other words, she doesn't know what's shes gonna do after they've defeated Ghetsis once and for all.**

**Me: ...maybe**

**Lolly: and that is why Rosetta does not own Pokemon.**

**Me: HEY!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty one (Touya's POV)**

Touko put us into teams of two for us to search the building faster. I was paired with Videl, while Touko was paired with N.

"We'll go this way, you guys go that way." Video headed down to the corridor to her right.

"Right." Touko nodded and turned to her left.

N followed behind her silently.

I fell in step with Videl.

My eyes narrowed, and I pushed Videl out of the way of an sharp gust of wind.

We fell onto the ground, and I was on top of her.

**(A/N Awkward if they weren't busy dealing with the problem at hand XD)**

Videl blushed a little, a soft pink dusting her cheeks.

"Tornadus..." She breathed.

I stood up and offered a hand to Videl. She took it, and I hauled her to her feet.

"Didn't think Ghetsis would send you out so quickly... That guy wasn't kidding when he said Ghetsis is gonna eliminate us, he's hitting us straight on." I muttered.

Videl blinked a few times and her "Devil Dragon" personality came back.

"Hydreigon! Lets kick some ass!" She yelled as she threw her Pokeball in the air.

The corner of my mouth twitched.

"I can't let you have all the fun can I? Cobalion, lets show them what we've got!" The Pokeball spun fast as I threw it.

"Gggggrrraaaaawwwwhhhhhhhhh!" Cobalion on let out a battle cry and snarled.

I smiled while remembering the day I earned Cobalion's trust.

_*Flashback*_

_"Say, Cobalion?" I sat under the shade of a large tree in a forest._

_Cobalion glanced at me before turning away again._

_"Where are we?" I grinned._

_Cobalion sweat dropped._

_Suddenly a Pokemon attack me. My brain detected that attack as Razor Leaf, before realising that I wouldn't be able to move away fast enough._

_A blue blur rushed in front of me and deflected the Leaves away._

_"Cobalion?" I said, pleasantly surprised. _

_Cobalion looked at me once more before moving away again. _

_"Thank you..." I murmured, just loud enough for Cobalion to hear._

_He grunted._

_I saw the tip of a vine waving around in the bushes. Then, it slowed down and shot forward._

_"Cobalion, watch out!" I ran in front of him, and shielded him from the Vine Whip._

_I winced when it left a shallow cut in my arm._

_"Grrwwww!" Cobalion ran toward the attacker, and defeated it with one shot._

_The cut was bleeding quite badly. I fell onto one knee, as I rummaged around in my bag with my good hand for the first aid kit._

_Cobalion stood beside me silently._

_I finally got ahold of the small box, and opened it. I grabbed the bandages and started wrapping it around my arm, not before disinfecting it first of course._

_"Griiiii" Cobalion nudged my shoulder._

_I turned and looked at him with questioning eyes._

_Cobalion shuffled his feet and lowered his head._

_"Hey, it's not your fault, and besides, you protected me as well right? Well, we look out for each other's backs don't we? Don't sweat it Cobalion" I grabbed the two ends of the bandages, one with my good hand and one with my teeth, and somehow tied it. _

_Cobalion raised his head, and a confidant gleam filled his eyes._

_"Grw!" _

_"Heh."_

_*Flashback end*_

Tornadus descended down from the hole it blew from the floor above.

Videl glared, and I stared at him with an equally cold look.

"Let's show them our teamwork Touya~" Videl got into a battle stance, her legs planted firmly in the ground, and her arms tensed.

"Anytime Videl." I smirked.

Videl stared at me for a few seconds, deep in thought, before issuing the first attack.

"Hydreigon! Use Dragon Pulse!"

"Cobalion! Use Sacred Sword!" I shouted.

Both Pokemon initialed their attack.

Hydreigon threw back his head, and a blue and purple sphere began to form above his open jaw.

Cobalion's horns began to glow in a white light.

Tornadus looked at the two Pokemon, before readying his own attack. Wind slowly started to spin around him, and spun even faster and faster.

Videl's eyes locked with mine. Her mouth shaped the word "Hurricane" before the strong wind whipped towards us.

"You two go and attack Tornadus! We'll be fine!" Videl held up an arm in front of her face.

The two Pokemon hesitated for a moment, their eyes brimming with uncertainty.

"Go!" I urged them.

Cobalion nodded at me, while Hydreigon just dipped his head at Videl.

**(A/N they still have those attacks... So Hydreigon can't nod properly... He'll um, drop the Dragon Pulse XD)**

"So much... Pressure!" Videl slid back a little, being pushed back from the force of the wind.

"Videl!" I grabbed Videl's hand, and held her close.

She buried her face into my shirt.

Videl yelped quietly when a particularly strong gust of wind ripped around us.

She gasped softly, and clenched her hands in my jacket.

I noticed a flash of red.

"Videl, you're bleeding!" I flipped her, so that I was half carrying her.

I examined her leg, which had a deep cut, and was gushing out blood.

Videl's eyes flickered, her eyes glazing over.

_This isn't good... She's gonna lose conscious from all this blood pouring from her._

"Videl! Stay with me!" I desperately grabbed the first aid kit from my bag and rammed it open.

The wind went away, I disinfected the cut, Videl's eyes widened a little, but she remained quiet.

Carefully, I wrapped the bandage around the cut.

_This is gonna have to have stitches._

I glanced up at Videl's face. She was deathly pale, and was taking raspy deep breaths.

_I need to get her heart producing more blood, at this rate she's gonna..._

I leaned down, and pressed my lips gently upon Videl's, I felt her kiss me back.

I straightened back up and looked at her worriedly.

Videl's face was flushed, and colour was returning to her cheeks rapidly.

I breathed out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Thanks... Touya..." Videl's eyes closed and her lips had a glance of a smile, as she touched my face, and fell unconscious.

* * *

**Hehe, I bet you all thought she was gonna die XD. Nope, not gonna leave Touya broken hearted... Yet XD I'm such a troll...**

**RosettaIvory**


	22. Chapter 22

**Yo guys. Did you miss me? Sorry... For the lateness... when I got back from Aussie, I had piano competitions... Yeah... Had to practise for that...**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty two (N's POV)**

I walked briskly behind Touko, as she navigated the building my father had set up base in.

We checked room after room... That is, until lightning struck the door Touko was just about to open.

She jumped back on instinct, and since I was right behind her, she stumbled into me. I steadied Touko, and saw her blushing at our closeness to each other.

I smirked and lowered my head down to beside her ear.

"That would be Thundurus no?" I whispered.

Her cheeks flushed immediately.

"Y-yes." She murmured.

I moved in front of her, letting her go reluctantly.

Thundurus came gliding down in front of us, forcing us to back away a little.  
I took a Pokeball and threw it, even when we were still backing away.

The Pokemon that was with me in my whole childhood appeared. One of my most trusted friends.

"Zoroark! I pointed at Thundurus "Foul Play!"

"Oh! That's smart! Turning Thundurus's Attack power against him!" Touko pulled out one of her Pokeballs.

**(A/N so, for people who don't know what Foul Play does, Foul Play uses the opposing Pokemon's Attack power, and attacks them with that. For example, the opposing Pokemon's Attack power is 50. Foul Play will then damage the other Pokemon by that value.)**

"Go, Lilligant! Assist Zoroark by using Petal Dance!" Lilligant spun around and around, petals started to drop out from the flower on Lillugant's head and soon, there was a tornado or petals whipping towards Thundurus.

Petal Dance prevented Thundurus from being able to see anything, giving an opening for Zoroark to attack.

"Night Slash! Then Night Daze!" I called quickly.

Zoroark dashed towards Thundurus, his right paw glowing red and black. He slashed at Thundurus and jumped up when Thundurus sent some lightning towards him.

He flipped in the air, and both his paws had a black aura surrounding them before black waves was sent speeding to Thundurus. A grunt was heard and a large bolt of lightning flew at Zoroark, who didn't have enough time to dodge it, and so was shocked. Literally.

**(A/N TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!)**

Zoroark slammed down onto the ground, some smoke drifted from his slightly tinged fur.

"Zoroark!" I sprinted over to the said Pokemon.

"Are you OK?" I gathered him up in my arms. Electricity suddenly crackled around him.

_"I'm sore... Everywhere... That Thundurus packs a punch..."_

"You're paralysed!" I cursed softly in frustration.

"I don't have any Cheri Berries... Crap..."

"Lilligant! Use Energy Ball!" Touko reached into her bag and pulled out a pouch.

**(A/N I actually had to go check on my DS... I forgot if it was a container or pouch... That's just how dedicated I am lol)**

"N!" Her gentle, light blue eyes locked onto my emerald green ones, before she tossed a Cheri Berry at me.

"Catch!"

I caught the berry easily with my left hand and nodded at her in thanks.

"Here Zoroark." Zoroark opened his jaws and I placed the berry in. He chewed and swallowed.

_"Much better, thanks."_

"Go thank Touko, she's the one who gave me the berry." I chuckled.

_"You like her?"_

I blushed a little, the question catching me off guard.

"W-why?"

_"You look at her differently... You looked gentle..."_

I blinked a few times.

"Are you guys having a conversation while we're meant to be taking this guy down?!" Touko yelled from across the room.

"Uh, Zoroark use Punishment!" I spluttered, while getting up.

Zoroark gave me an knowing smirk before performing the attack stealthily.

I was the one who saw the lightning first.

"Touko! Look out!" I ran over to Touko as fast as I could, thinking of nothing.

Nothing but the thought of possibly losing her. That thought almost sent me over the edge.

She turned, just in time to see the lightning making its jagged path towards her.

The next 10 seconds seemed agonising slow, me running towards Touko, and her, petrified with fear.

I grabbed Touko in my arms, and shielded her with my body, while pulling her down. She was unscathed, while I was not. I winced as a burning pain on my arm ripped through me.

The dust drifted, made by the lightning that had hit the wall. The lightning had only grazed me.

I shuddered internally at the thought of that lightning striking me fully.

_I'll be a pile of ashes if that happened..._

**(A/N HA ASHes... No pun intended XD)**

Touko was on top of me, recovered from shock, although she did so by seeing what position we were in. My arms were still wrapped around her protectively, and her chest was brushing mine.

Her face flushed pink.

_I could work with this..._

I smirked.

"Why did you save me? You could of just left me..." She murmured quietly.

"But I can't leave the one I love like that... Not with you with a high chance of getting severely injured..." I replied just as softly.

She blushed even darker.

"Y-you love me?" She stuttered.

As a reply, I simply granted her a smile and kissed her lightly on the lips. It was just a brush really, but she still blushed.

The dust started to clear.

"Better not do this right now." I stood up and offered my good arm to her.

Her transfixed eyes gazed into mine as she looked up at me and down at my hand. Her hands touched her lips.

My right arm hung limply by my side.

She saw that and got up immediately, while grabbing a first aid kit out of her bag. She knelt down, and without a word, began to treat my wounds.

I hissed when she started to disinfect it.

I glanced down.

Touko bit her lip and hesitated.

"Go on." I said quietly.

She nodded and went back to disinfecting.

_Thundurus is tough... This is gonna take a lot of teamwork to bring him down..._

* * *

**and that's all for today, bye~ Review~**

**RosettaIvory**


	23. Chapter 23

**I am sorry. This is one day late. I deeply apologise.**

**Lolly: so she does.**

**Me: so apparently you're gonna ****_finally _****start writing Undercover Spies again.**

**Lolly: yeah.**

**Me: be prepared to put a huge rant from me in your next chapter.**

**Lolly: ...Rosetta does not own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three (Cheren's POV)**

I arrived at the meeting place. Everyone involved in the mission was to be here at 1:00pm sharp.

Next to arrive was Alder.

"Here already Cheren?" He greeted me.

I simply nodded.

A few minutes after that, Bianca landed down on her Jellicent.

I frowned, the other two girls were normally the earliest ones to arrive at a appointment.

"Hey Bianca." I smiled.

"Hey!" Bianca hopped off Jellicent and sent her back in her Pokeball.

Both Bianca and my Xtransceiver started to ring. I quickly picked up the call.

"Cheren! Bianca!" Touya said anxiously.

"What is it Touya?" I was a little surprised, Touya normally doesn't lose his cool.

"We need backup! We're in Ghetsis's headquarters and Videl's got a huge gash on her leg!" Touya showed us the room around him.

"Touya, we were meant to meet here first!" I growled.

"Videl!" Bianca gasped.

"Give us the directions." I said, nudging my glasses up the bridge of my nose a little.

"Alright. So you know how there's a forest around the Pokemon League? Well, the headquarters are east of the League." Touya instructed.

"We'll get there as soon as we can." I stated.

"Hang on Videl!" Bianca called.

I pulled out Elektross's Pokeball.

"Let's go." I said while throwing the Pokeball in the air.

Bianca nodded and took out Jellicent's Pokeball, but decided against it and instead climbed in Elektross. I was on him already so she sat behind me.  
Alder got on behind Bianca.

**(A/N a flying snake carrying three people. That's great XD)**

_Time skip cos I'm lazy XD. At the Plasma headquarters!_

I jumped off Elektross and helped Bianca down. Alder had got off Elektross when we were about two metres above the ground.

**(A/N seriously, that guy likes jumping off cliffs too much. Someday he'll unintentionally commit suicide XD)**

"They did a great job breaking in..." Bianca put her hands on her hips and sweat-dropped.

I glanced over to what she was looking at, and sweat-dropped as well.

"That must be the work of Videl..." I tried to hold my laughter in check.

The door of the headquarters was completely obliterated. All that was left was bits of wood chips and dust.

"They sure know how to make a grand entrance!" Alder laughed heartily.

"Yeah..." I walked through the now smashed entrance, and turned right. The corridor reeked of blood. I widened my eyes and started running.

"Touya? Videl?" I yelled.

Footsteps pounded behind me.

"Videl!" Bianca shouted.

Touya came into sight, with a passed out Videl by his side.

I came to a stop beside him, slightly out of breath.

"How is she?" I asked worriedly.

"She lost a lot of blood, I got her heart pumping faster though." Touya replied, brushing a strand of hair off Videl's face.

Bianca knelt down and examined Videl's wound.

"I think she's gonna have to have stitches..." She murmured softly.  
"

I didn't want to do it since I don't know how to do it properly... Do you?" Touya grabbed a first aid kit from his bag, and got out some more bandages.

Bianca nodded and reached into her bag to get her first aid kit. She pulled out a thin needle and rummaged around for a thread.

**(A/N you know, those special kinds, the ones that go in you, and kinda... Dissolves? Yeah...)**

"What did you do to get her heartbeat beating faster?" I raised an eyebrow.

Touya rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well... I kissed her..." He mumbled.

I was silent for a moment, then snorted with laughter.

"That's the best thing I've heard all day!"

Bianca let out a squeal.

I glanced down at her with amusement.  
"

Careful with that Bianca, you don't want to stab Videl with the needle do you?"

"No... You don't." Videl said weakly.

"You're awake!" Touya immediately went over to her in a matter of seconds.

"How're you feeling?"

Videl gave a small smile to Touya.

"Been better."

"I'm gonna stitch that up, ok?" Bianca pointed at the injury on Videl's leg.

Videl nodded tiredly.

Bianca sucked in a breath and prepared herself as she unwrapped the bandages on Videl's leg. Her face was visibly pale when, with a final gentle tug, the last bit of bandage fell away, leaving the raw wound uncovered.

Bianca let out a shaky breath.

"It's worse than I thought it would be..." She whispered, tears prickling in her eyes.

I got down and wrapped my arms around her, although my movements were stiff.

Videl, Touko, Touya, Bianca and I all are childhood friends and still are friends. To see a close friend of yours wounded so badly and you not there to help, kind of takes everything out of you.

I rubbed circles on her back, comforting her.

She gulped and nodded at me, a silent "thank you" hidden in her movements.

Her bright green eyes were steeled with determination.

"This will hurt a little ok Videl?" Bianca said, getting the thread through the needle.

"I figured..." Videl rasped.

That brought a smile to our faces. No matter what the situation, Videl always seemed to be able to crack a joke of any kind.

"You're a brave girl Videl, I'm proud of you. No other girl would even dare to go on a mission like this, not with this amount of danger." Alder sat down against the wall.

Videl twisted the right side of her mouth up.

"You know me, I've always been a tomboy."

Alder laughed a little, shaking his head.

"Expected nothing less."

I grinned. Alder and Videl had always had this father and daughter relationship.

"Did you disinfect this?" Bianca asked Touya.

He nodded.

Bianca looked at him with approval. Touya had never been one for first aid.

"Well, here goes..."

Touya grabbed Videl's hand, and I saw her hand squeeze his. She closed her eyes tightly and braced herself.

A blast of wind came out of nowhere.

I clenched my teeth and turned with a murderous look in my eyes.

"Tornadus..."

* * *

**Ohhhh... Slightly dark Cheren! I actually kinda enjoyed writing characters darker than they normally are. Sorry if I went a little too far -_-' oh yes, and, if I do not get 5 reviews I shall not upload the next chapter. I'll upload it when I get five ^_^**

**RosettaIvory**


	24. Chapter 24

**...**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four (Bianca's POV)**

I touched the needle to Videl's leg. I saw her wince a little, and Touya tightened his hand on Videl's.

But, just as I did that, a big gust of wind came. I pulled my hand away from Videl's leg immediately, not wanting to accidentally stab Videl with the needle.

I stuffed the needle into my first aid kit, and hastily slammed the lid shut.

Just as I did that, I heard Cheren growl "Tornadus".

I turned back, with my hair whipping into my face, and me clutching my big hat.

A red blur flew through the air, cutting through the wind and letting out a bright, white flash.

I glanced at Videl and Touya briefly.

Touya had covered Videl with his own body, shielding her from the strong wind.

Videl's eyes were squeezed firmly shut, as she desperately clung to Touya.

My mind immediately began to think of ways to get the two on their first date. I paused for a second then rewinded on that thought.

"You guys haven't been on a date yet!" I exclaimed, while trying to keep my balance.

Touya and Videl both sweat-dropped.

"Bianca! Not the place, not the time!" Videl yelled.

I snapped back from my daydream of planning Videl and Touya's first date.

"R-right." I pulled out Virizon's Pokeball.

"Cobalion and Terrakion have got things here Bianca, Touko and N went down the left side of the corridor, you go and help them!" Touya shouted, struggling against the wind.

"_N_?!" I called back in a confused voice.

"I'll explain everything later, for now, just go!" Touya started to move Videl to a safer place.

I bit my lip and gazed up at Cheren. Our eyes connected, and we simply stared into each others eyes for a few seconds, before Cheren nodded subtlety.

I gathered up all my courage, and looked for an opening for me to run through.

Cheren noticed and called out for Terrakion to make an opening for me.

"Terrakion, Stone Edge Tornadus!"

The wind weakened a little and I saw a gap. I dashed forward, before Tornadus could regain control.

However, Tornadus was too fast, he recovered from hit and wind started blasting me back again.

"Cobalion, use Iron Head!" Touya yelled from behind me.

I sprinted right through the gap that was forced open again, while shrieking "thanks" to Cheren and Touya.

I heard Alder's voice distantly.

"Bouffalant!"

My shoes pounded on the ground as I continued running, without looking back, not wanting to get caught up in the wind Tornadus was sure to send for me.

All I heard was my own hurried breathing and my shoes squeaking on the ground, as I ran past the smashed entrance.

My right hand gripped Virizon's Pokeball tightly.

"Lilligant! Petal Dance once more!" I heard a female voice command.

"Touko!" I gasped then ran even faster.

"Go Virizon!" I threw the Pokeball in front of me, while still running.

Virizon appeared, and started galloping beside me.

"Touko!" I alerted Touko loudly of my presence.

She looked up at me, her eyes full of relief.

Surrounding her was pink petals, some of them scorched.

**(A/N The lightning.)**

A injuried N was beside her, fighting just as bravely as Touko.

Touko and N's opponent was Thundurus.

But, just as I arrived, breathless and panting, trying to catch my breath to tell Virizon to attack, Thundurus took out Lilligant and Zoroark.

My eyes widened as both of them dropped to the ground, exhausted and battered.

Touko retrieved Lilligant into her Pokeball, while whispering sweet nothingness to the Pokeball.

N apologised to Zoroark in his Pokeball, and pulled out another.

Thundurus saw its chance to attack, and prepared to attack the two.

"Not so fast! Virizon, use Leaf Blade!" I said quickly.

Leaf Blade Sent Thundurus spiralling back a little, but he soon regained his balance in the air.

"Leavanny! Leaf Storm!" Touko said tiredly while giving me a grateful look.

"Liepard, Night Slash." N stated quietly.

Not wanting to be the only one not attacking, I told Virizon to use Sacred Sword.

The sudden flurry of attacks sent Thundurus reeling back in pain.

"We need to work together to beat Thundurus! Lets combine all our attacks together! On the count of 3, attack!" Touko started counting.

"One... Two... THREE!"

We all shouted our attacks together in one voice.

"Assurance!"

"Leaf Storm!"

"Leaf Blade!"

Our Pokemon put their all into their respective attacks.

Thundurus, who didn't want to be defeated without a fight, sent out a huge crackling bolt of lightning to counter our attacks.

The attacks from our Pokemon clashed with Thundurus's attack.

All the Pokemon put their all into their attacks.

"Come on Virizon! You can do it!" I punched the air above me.

"Give it all you've got Leavanny!" Touko encouraged.

"Keep it up Liepard." N watched the fight intently.

I felt so helpless, I couldn't do anything but hope, and give encouragement to Virizon.

I almost squealed in happiness as I saw the combined attacks of our three Pokemon slowly push Thundurus's attack back at it.

Thundurus grunted and started to push as well.

And so the battle literally became a game of tug of war. Except the price of us losing the game would be disastrous.

But finally, Thundurus had dropped his guard a little while concentrating on his attack. Liepard, being the fastest Pokemon of the three, distracted Thundurus with a "Sucker Punch".

Thundurus faltered, and Liepard joined in the "tug of war" again, pushing with their all.

Thundurus was completely engulfed in the multicoloured attacks which struck it with a bang.

We were all blinded from the light for a second or so, and shielded our eyes.

There was a loud thump when Thundurus landed on the ground in a heap.  
"We... Finally did it..." Touko breathed, and promptly collapsed on the ground panting.

"I actually didn't think we'd get through that alive..." She giggled a little.

N sat down and ran his fingers through his hair wearily.

I adjusted my hat and leaned against a wall.

"We'll catch our breaths and go and meet the others." N muttered.

Why do we need to catch our breaths when we weren't even the ones who were fighting you ask? Well, constantly having to dodge mini lightning bolts that spark from Thundurus's attack tends to get you tired extremely quickly.

"Agreed." Touko and I said instantaneously.

We both looked at each other and laughed.

"So tell me about you and N~"

* * *

**Please.**

**Review.**

**RosettaIvory**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you to myraah for reviewing. The rest of you... I have nothing to say.**

**Lolly: ...Rosetta does not own Pokemon. (I don't think she's very happy... Might want to get her into a better mood, she's scary when she angry. Really scary. You don't want to go there.)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five (Videl's POV)**

I wobbled on my feet, limping ago with my arm slung around Touya's shoulders.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Touya asked for the umpteenth time.

**(A/N yes, umpteenth is a word XD)**

"Touya, I'm fine!" I huffed.

He looked at me, with a mixture of unsureness and concern on his face.

I sighed.

"Well, if it'll stop you nagging I'll ask one of my Pokemon to carry me. Since you obviously can't yourself." I snickered as an lightbulb shone above his head.

"Why didn't I think of that? Here, climb on." Touya bent down to piggyback me.

I blushed, then gingerly got on him and wrapped my arms around him.

He stood up carefully, making sure not to bump me or anything.

Cheren smirked at my blush and I buried my face into the crook of Touya's neck.

"Hey Cheren, stop embarrassing my girlfriend." Touya laughed.

Alder, who was in front of us chuckled at that comment.

"So you and Videl are together now huh?" He stated.

I breathed in Touya's scent. He smelt like the forest, and the sun. Slowly I began to drift off to sleep.

The last thing I heard before fully falling to sleep was Touya saying "She's falling to sleep. Be a bit more quiet."

The ends of my lips curved into a smile as I heard my caring boyfriend.

**~Time skip~**

I woke up sleepily to a weird kind of pulling feeling in my leg. I blinked a few times.

"You're awake Videl!" Bianca's face showed relief.

"My leg feels weird..." I mumbled, and I glanced at it.

Instead of a nasty gaping wound covered in blood, I was seeing a long, neat, clean line of stitches.

"I did it when you were sleeping so that you wouldn't feel any pain. Sorry." Bianca said sheepishly.

"It's ok." I said in reply.

Bianca began to bandage the stitches up tightly.

"Just in case you move too much and it rips." She explained.

We were at the entrance of the building, where I had kicked down the doors.

Touya was beside me, holding me in a protective embrace.

"He was tired. Fighting against the wind while protecting you and then carrying you all the way here got him exhausted. Lets remember that he's mortal." Bianca said dryly.

"It's my fault... I shouldn't of made him carry me..." I murmured guiltily.

"Touya was willing to carry you though." Bianca said firmly.

"I guess..." I stroked Touya's hair. My eyes suddenly started drooping again.

"It's natural for you to want to sleep. Your body needs time to recover, and it needs to be still and have energy. You've lost a lot of blood." Bianca told me.

"I'll just... Sleep... Then..." I closed my eyes and snuggled my face against Touya's rising and falling chest.

His slow rhythmic heartbeat lulled me to sleep, as I was pulled into the darkness of dreams.

**(A/N you like the fluff?)**

**(Touko's POV)**

"Videl isn't gonna like this... But we're gonna take on Landorus by ourselves. She needs to recover no matter what. She's lost too much blood, and I refuse to let her push herself any further." I announced as the third and last genie descend down.

Touya had woken up and still had Videl in his arms.

"I'll protect Videl." He stated.

I smiled a little, then pulled out a Pokeball.

"Samurott! I need your help!" I cried.

N, who was beside me, silently let out his own Pokemon.

"Drill! Exca!"

**(A/N Excadrill if you couldn't tell.)**

BAlthough his face was devoid of any emotion, he didn't need to have any in the first place. His Pokemon was able to understand what he was feelings without looking at his face.

Next person to throw out their Pokemon was Cheren, closely followed by Bianca and Alder. Touya threw out his Pokemon last.

"Serperior!"

"Mandibuzz!"

"Vanilluxe!"

"Haxorus"

Touya made the first attack.

"Haxorus Giga Impact!"

The rest of us all followed lead.

"Samurott, Hydro Pump!" I ordered.

"Mandibuzz, Dark Pulse!" Bianca commanded.

"Serperior, Leaf Storm!" Cheren, not wanting to be left out shouted.

"Horn Drill." N murmured.

"Vanilluxe Ice Beam!" Alder said calmly.

Landorus dodged some of the whirling attacks sent to it, and countered with some of its own.

The ground started shaking violently and cracks opened in the ground.

"T-this is!.." I gasped and tried to regain my balance.

I knelt on one knee to balance better.

Suddenly, a crack opened right in front of me and began to widen.

I wobbled to my feet to get away but couldn't stand properly and had to drop down again.  
I

began to panic and struggled to get up again. The crack crept even closer to me.

"N!" I cried, and immediately I felt I gust of wind sweep me up, then warmth.

I had squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

"Touko?" I heard a voice call out to me quietly.

"N?" I slowly opened my eyes.

"You ok?" He held me closer to him.

"I-I..." I blinked a few times and felt a slight wetness on my cheeks.

"It's ok Touko it's fine..." N brushed away the tears I didn't know I had been crying with his thumb.

I clung to N's shirt tightly with tears streaming down my face.

N said nothing but hug me let me cry on his shirt, and whispered sweet nothingness to me.

A few minutes later, I stopped crying, but then realised what kind of position N and I was in.

I was sitting on N's lap and were rather intimately close to each other.

A deep red spread through my cheeks as I blushed.

Embarrassed, I looked down quickly.

"S-sorry..." I muttered.

"Heh, anytime." N smirked.

"Don't count on it." I smiled lightly, with a mischievous look.

"Samurott Aqua Tail!"

* * *

**review please~**

**RosettaIvory**


End file.
